Gundam Wing: Evolution Part 3
by KirinReiShido
Summary: What does one say about an ongoing saga?? In this installment, more new characters are introduced, there's a secret waiting to be revealed, and there are more surprises and chapters coming up!!! R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Going Back

DC: Yet another one of these...I don't own any of those cute, delicious, demented, psychotic Gundam Pilots or any of the other demonic and pinkishly evil or justice oriented characters. All the *good*, *wholesome*, *innocent* characters (gag, cough) belong to me. Besides, even if you did sue me, I won't give you a damn penny!! Ha, ha, ha! I have a NICKEL! And a DIME! HA! I have fifteen cents!! Aw, crap...that means you'll sue me for fifteen cents...damn......

Pirate Ship Zenith-(8:12 a.m.)

No, of course she didn't mind having a group of rogue females taking over her ship. She didn't mind that five ex-Gundam pilots were invading every aspect of her ship, snooping and prodding around. She didn't mind that they were practically invading her space as well as her personal treasury. Zero felt a vein pulse at the temple. "Get away from there."

Trowa Barton who had been inspecting a portion of her room, froze from opening a drawer. "Kirin said-"

"I know what she said, but could you possible keep your hands off my feminine possessions?" Zero asked, tersely.

Trowa looked at the drawer. He stepped away and went to a desk. "Is this within your limits?"

"Go ahead, the desk doesn't have anything revealing about me." Zero sat on the bed, watching the tallest of the pilots peer in and out of the dusty, oak desk. Besides legal papers, the only shred of evidence that revealed anything about her was a warrant for her arrest. Not to mention a few wanted posters.

Trowa picked up a few papers and skimmed through them, catching onto bits and pieces of information. Zero was born in Space. An only child, she took to the life of stealing from the rich. That must've meant she lived in the shadows of the plush and prestigious families. Her parents were poor, too poor to take care of her and thus, it explained why she was an orphan. It seemed nowadays that everywhere he went, orphans were in abundance. Did no one want their children anymore?

Trowa placed the papers back on the desk. He turned just to see Quatre coming into the room. "This place is clean, Quatre."

"Heero made a command that every room be searched twice. He explained that no two people could search thoroughly the same way, so to be safe, he wanted everything to be checked by two people and he'd make the third check by himself."

"Jeez, that Heero leaves nothing up to chance, does he?" Zero asked.

Quatre shook his head, locks of blond hair settled over his large blue eyes. "He's very cautious."

"In other words he's a prick." Zero added, leaning back on her bed. She sat up on her elbows and watched Quatre's innocent blue eyes flick from her to Trowa.

"I-I never said that..." Quatre stammered. 

"I know you didn't, but it fits him better than 'cautious.'" Zero grinned. She stretched leisurely and sighed as Trowa and Quatre switched tasks; Trowa leaving to check out one of Zero's guests rooms, while Quatre re-tracked Trowa's passing.

"Don't go in my drawer." Zero warned. Being the only female on the ship had its ups. None of the males would dare go in her room, partly in fear of being shot to death by Zero's pistol. Another reason was because she was a female. No one invaded the privacy of a female, lest they be turned into a woman themselves.

Zero watched with a profound eye as Quatre had similarly picked up the papers Trowa had picked up previously, and began to read them, thoroughly. Judging by his demeanor, he was a sheltered child. His parents were possibly rich and he must've had anything he wanted. She could tell all those things about him because she stole valuable and important things from them. She knew the walk and the look in their snobbish eyes as well as the clothes they wore. That was always a big factor.

"Miss Zero-"

"MISS?" Zero repeated. She chuckled to herself. "That doesn't sound right at all. Just call me, Zero."

"Well, uh...Zero. I was just wondering..."

Zero knew where this was headed. She held up a hand to stop him from continuing. "Wait, let me guess... 'Why did you start a life of crime so young? Wasn't there anyway for you to live your life like a normal child?' Was that what you were wondering about?"

Quatre's cheeks filled with a red hue. "I guess a lot of people have asked you that."

"No." Zero shook her head. She caught a lock of black hair and twirled it in her fingers. "It's a sixth sense, I guess. I can tell just by you looking at me like that. Your eyes say it all."

"That's an amazing interpretation of character." He said, noticing she wasn't looking at him anymore.

"Yeah, well...you have to learn quickly in my business." She looked up at him and wondered why he was staring at her like that. It wasn't like before where he was sizing her up at face value, it was like he was judging her, now. "Listen, uh-"

"Quatre Winner."

"Quatre...you and I come from different sides of the universe. You were sheltered and I was left to die. You were rich while I was poor. It can't be helped. The only thing in common we have is that we're both independent. So, don't worry about it anymore, ok? What's done is done." With that, Zero stood up to leave the room.

"My father disowned me when I came to Earth." Quatre said quietly. "I went against his wishes."

Zero stopped at the doorway, a smile spreading over her lips. "A rebel at heart, eh?"

The red hue returned once again on Quatre's cheeks. "Besides my sisters, I'm the only one that can inherit the family fortune."

This aspect piqued her interest. Why was he telling her of his family and his fortune? Did he need help getting rid of it?

"What are you saying, Quatre?" asked Zero. This was becoming too serious, too fast.

"I know how it is being left alone in the wilderness...Space. At some point in our lives it has happened to the best of us. You're wrong when you think you're alone. We've all been there."

Zero swallowed slowly, letting the words sink in. There was a connection in there, somewhere. A point that was made, but she just couldn't see it. Not quite. She shrugged and let out a sigh. "Thanks for the talk, Quatre."

Quatre just smiled and turned, returning to his inspection. Zero stayed a moment longer at the doorway before stalking towards the bridge where Kirin was ripping her beautiful ship apart. Whatever Quatre meant about being alone...it was true.

As Zero made her way to the bridge, she met several of her unhappy shipmates brooding. Knowing not to ask questions, she walked past them and into the bridge where Kirin was underneath the main computer system with Heero beside her.

"Shido!" Zero called. She stopped far enough to able to kick Kirin and run if needed.

"What is it, Zero?" Kirin asked, obviously knowing this was going to be another one of their patented, pointless arguments. She moved away from under the console and looked at her, oil and grease smudged just under her left eye. 

"How long is this whole operation going to take? I only came here to get my payment. You know I'm not allowed to dock here for any longer than four hours." Zero explained.

"I know, I know. As soon as I'm done configuring this computer, we'll take off, float a bit in space then you can drop us off."

"Float a bit?" Zero repeated. "All this so you can 'float a bit'?"

Kirin sat up, faint popping sounds coming from her back. "I can work pretty well from this computer. It won't take me any longer than an hour. You, however, have a job too." Before Zero could protest, Kirin continued. "All you have to do is be a decoy. Bring the attention away from us. You know...taunt Lee."

"This is crazy." Zero mumbled. She crossed her arms and gave an agitated sigh. "Only an hour, right?"

"Right. It won't be so bad. We'll be out of your hair for good and I'll make sure you receive your payment." Kirin replied. She lay back down and went under the console again.

Zero, knowing the conversation was done, looked at Heero. "And you..."

Heero raised an eyebrow as his eyes turned to look at her. "What about me?"

Zero had the need to throw some of her frustration on a male. She was used to it, after all. Her profession and her space-bound home was filled with males. "You don't trust me?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Heero questioned.

"I mean about the re-checking of all the rooms! After everyone is done, you'll do a personal inspection. You don't think I'm trustworthy enough to reveal all of my secrets to Kirin?" Zero asked hotly.

"I don't trust anybody." Heero countered while at the same time Kirin said, "He doesn't trust anybody."

Zero narrowed her eyes at Heero, a gesture that meant she was annoyed. "That's fine with me. Just as long as you don't hook up any cameras. Me and my crew are camera shy."

Kirin made a noise that caught in the back of her throat. A low sound, more like a chuckle, came from underneath.

"What's so funny, Shido?" Zero asked. She turned to look at Heero who was trying, unsuccessfully, to keep a grin from forming on his mouth. She threw her hands up in defeat. "Just what I need! Video records of me and my crew in everyday life! Then what? If any of the Space Police find out that I've got cameras on board, they'll have enough evidence to put me in jail for years on end!"

Kirin moved from under the console again. "Zero, it's not necessarily cameras. More of...a safety precaution we need to take. We're only going to use it in the halls, the bridge, the docking port, the storage area, and outside. Nothing impending on you and your crew's personal life."

"But that IS our personal life!" Zero protested. "Those are the main areas we go to every day!"

Kirin sat up on her elbows. "If it'll make you feel any better...we'll only use it for this mission and I'll disable it as soon as we're done, ok?"

Zero looked at Heero whose face was now neutral. "All right. And tell your boyfriend I want my weapons back."

Kirin turned to Heero. "You've been carrying those weapons all this time?"

Heero shrugged. "Haven't gotten around to fixing them."  
"Fixing them? They're perfectly-"

"You pistol's chamber is jammed. If you tried to use it, you would've had your eye blown off. The blade of your short sword is dulled, you could've given me a bad bruise. You chain whip is rusted and is tangled, it could barely reach three feet. It was pathetic. I'm doing you a favor."

Zero's chest rose in indignation. She let out a breath, barely controlled. Through gritted teeth she replied, "Thank you."

With that aspect of her argument finished, she turned on her heel and made her way to her room. Right now, her temper was getting the best of her and she needed some time alone. With her treasure.

Forgotten Colony-ONI HQ-(8:20 a.m.)

She entered the room, quietly and stiffly, sitting across from him on the comfy, swivel chair. Her eyes wandered the room suspiciously, purely out of habit. Her hair, a healthy strawberry blonde, fell over her shoulders, obscuring some of her face and her wandering blue eyes. She wore a crimson-red shirt with flames decorating the sleeves and hem. She wore a short black skirt that came just above her knees. While she sat, the skirt move higher up her thighs, enough to grab the attention of some men, but not enough to reveal the pistol she had carefully hidden. She crossed her legs at the knee, leaning back into the chair.

"Long time no see, Ayako." Lee said pleasantly.

Ayako blinked blankly at him. Never before, in all seven years of her existence in ONI had she ever been personally summoned by Lee Ikuza. She had been inadvertently praised, subtly congratulated, and even given a small medal of appreciation from him, but never had she sat before him in person. Her reputation as a successful spy had come a long way. 

Barely nine when she came to ONI, her frail-like features and innocent gaze fooled even the most toughest of men. At a young age she had learned that deception was the only way to get through life. She learned at that age that the best defense worked well behind a facade. Others like her, those who she knew she would never know the true names to, had taught her how to spin lies, to form a deliberate trap of deception, to become a wolf in sheep's clothing. 

Wherever she went, she became another person, someone who was in too deep, and when she was pulled out of cover, she left no trace. Like many before her, they had erased their passing into the lives of others; some peacefully, others in a violent way. In her years of growing up, violence was always the answer. True to her own fiery nature, all that she assumed burned up in the flames of her passing. If not by that, then the bombs she had left behind; all destroyed in a fiery, well choreographed dance of deception and death. And now here she was...before the man who had paid for her education in terrorism and spying. 

"Ayako Meguri..." Lee Ikuza read from an on-screen file. He leaned over his desk, blue eyes peering through laced fingers. "I've heard a lot about you. How were you past missions? A success, I hope."

"Certainly." Ayako answered quickly, before he could finish his sentence. She felt so...uncomfortable with Dr. Ikuza. 

Lee turned his head slightly to the monitor. "Been in my service for a few good years, haven't you?"

"Yes." she shifted in her seat, catching a glimpse of a family portrait on his desk. Funny, he never seemed to be the family-man type. "I was told I would be given a new mission."

"Right to work as always..." Lee said dryly.

Not really, Ayako thought. I just want to get away from you. Her eyes brushed past another picture frame which featured a young child; large, brown eyes with short, thick black hair. 

Lee caught her gaze and reached for the frame. He held it in his arms like a baby, cradling it and even murmuring soothing words to it. His eyes, taking on a deranged light in them, turned to pin Ayako in her seat. "My precious. Do you know who she is? Do you have any idea who this little girl is, Ayako?"

Ayako caught herself before she said something stupid. She was about to say his daughter, but no one, not even his own Elite, had ever seen him with a woman. Some speculated that his interests were men...some said his interests were his niece. Kirin.

Lee hummed loudly, stroking the glass frame as if the picture were a kitten. His face then contorted into anger. He began swearing as his eyes unfocused and stared hard at her. "She's not a little girl anymore. She's all grown up." He lifted the frame to his face. Sadness filled his eyes as he looked into the picture. His lips touched the smudged glass. He cradled it into his arms again, rocking back and forth in his seat. "An angel. She's my angel. My Angel of Chaos. Kirin..."

Ayako's hand clenched. She had been told, before the fateful meeting, that Lee was... 'obsessed' with his niece. Obsessed was too kind of a word. Infatuated, was more like it. Kirin, his niece, was the basis of his research, his anger, sadness, love, hate, sanity, insanity...the reason why he lived and why she should die. If this next mission had anything to do with her...

"Kirin is on Earth." Lee said after a long moment of sobbing. He scrubbed his tears with the sleeve of his jacket and replaced the picture frame onto his desk. "I need someone who will be dedicated in finding out every single little detail about Kirin's operations. I've kept tabs on your progress and I'm sure that you are the right person for this very mission."

Ayako shifted in her seat again. The action usually meant she was nervous. Always before a mission, or in the process of a briefing of a mission, she'd show her nervousness and discomfort by shifting in her seat. "Kirin Ikuza-"

"Kirin Rei Ikuza Shido." Lee said, almost proudly. "I'm not expecting you back here within a few months, Ayako. I want you to get under her skin. I want to know what she does everyday, what she eats, when she sleeps, showers; what clothes she sleeps in, who she sleeps with if it applies, who she talks to, why she talks to them, her hobbies...everything. Stay with her until I call for you again. Become her best friend; like a sister to her."

This would be a fairly easy mission for her. Within days she was already in a circle of trust with her old quarries. If Kirin was like anyone else, this was a piece of cake. She almost smiled when she saw Lee's gaze washing over her. 

"There's something else. Yume Okinawa and Shin Kin'Youbi are with her. The Triad. Are you familiar with them?"

"Yes." Ayako replied. The Triad...how she looked up to them in awe and respect as the only group to have such style, finesse, and intelligence between the three. No one dared to cross them. It would be sure suicide. "I know of them."

"Pack light. I'll provide the funds you need for clothes, transportation, food." Lee turned his back to her. "You may go now."

Ayako stood quickly and turned on her heel. She almost ran out, but knew he could still see her. The monitors that decorated the wall behind him viewed every aspect of the Colony. There was even a camera watching her as she moved to the door. She stopped when she heard the chair in which Lee sat, turn to her. She turned, seeing the same deranged look in Lee's eyes. 

"Don't cross me, Ayako. Or else I'll make you regret it."

Pirate Ship Zenith[space] (9:15 a.m.)

Kirin Shido zipped the silver suit up to her neck, fastening the button around her throat. She reached down over the makeshift table and pulled on a pair of white gloves. She sat on a chair, pulling up the calf-high white boots. Running gloved hands through her hair, she placed it into a tight ponytail and put on an obscuring cap. She moved to a body mirror and looked herself over. 

The plan was simple. While Zenith is orbiting the Forgotten Colony, Kirin would input the codes to intercept the e-mail concerning the Triad's personal information and movements. She'd handle that certain aspect, making sure the traces of the e-mail are disabled form afar, but to make sure nothing would leak out, she'd have to go onto the Colony itself and remove any and all information about herself and her friends. That was where everything got a little tricky.

If she were to go back onto the colony, she'd have to go through an I.D. check, meaning retinal eye scan, thumb print, and tattoo reading. The tattoo, a barcode on the right wrist of all ONI members, would be the final code in getting into the colony. The reading on the tattoo, which is an implanted microchip, is directly linked to the mainframe computer. Since her status is a rogue, the tattoo would reveal her re-entering into the colony, set off the alarms, and due to the microchip in her wrist, it would infuse her with a serum that would paralyze her. Could she risk everything just so she could become a ghost of her former glory or would she rather have her name be remembered throughout ONI history?

Kirin turned and picked up the sterling silver pistol, twice the size of regular automatic weapons. She pulled on a large belt which held several magazines with specialized bullets for that very special gun. She set her right foot on the chair and strapped on a mini-thermal saber. On her left she placed several mini-bombs. Her mind was made up. She'd pay a visit to Lee.

She knew Lee was in ONI for the reason that Mike had mentioned it the day before. She, Relena Peacecraft, was contacted by Lee Ikuza. And if there was anyone that was linked to Lee it was Mike and his crew of Elite. When she had been in ONI, she and Mike were both vying for the position after the previous General had been killed in action. She had made a vital decision that had upped her reputation and made her the legendary General. Mike had gone to second place and became the leader of Lee's Elite, his favorite among ONI. So her gut feeling was true after all. Lee had been in ONI as long as she and she didn't even know it before it was too late. Now was the time for confrontation.

She emerged from one of the guest rooms on Zenith and stormed down the long, winding hallway. Her feet resounded throughout the ship, making the pirates and the guests emerging from the woodworks. No one could see the seriousness in Kirin's face, only the sound of her angry footsteps and the feeling that this wasn't just another day.

Heero Yuy emerged from the room, hearing the footsteps resounding like gunshots through the hall. He planted himself in the center of the hallway just as he caught a glimpse of silver. He crossed his arms and waited for an explanation from Kirin.

"Out of the way, Yuy." Kirin said harshly, trying to step past him. Her eyes narrowed to slits when he continued staring at her. "I've no time for this!"

"Where are you going?" Heero asked finally, taking in the elaborate clothes and the dangerous feeling he was getting from her.

"That is none of your business." Kirin said coldly.

"Everything is my business." Heero replied. "You are my business. Where are you going?"

Kirin's hands clenched hard into fists. Her jaw tightened as she fought over two states of mind. Her gaze faltered and she unclenched her fists. She gave a long, steady sigh. "Heero, I'm going to make sure that all the information on me and the Triad are erased. From here, I can only make sure that the e-mail cannot be sent with its information. I'll have to go onto the Colony itself and manually erase all traces of our past."

"And you think I'd let you go alone?" Heero asked, feeling somewhat betrayed. She was going to get herself into big trouble without him. It was only right that he go with her to make sure she'd come out all right...and alive.

"Heero, this is my business-"

"We're back to that, again." Heero said quietly. "When will you trust me and include me into your business?"

Kirin ran a gloved hand through her hair. "I do trust you, Heero. This is my past that I must deal with on my own. You know if it was anything else-"

"Your future is with me." said Heero, his arms dropping to his sides. "If you can't accept that...you don't trust me like you say you do. Everything that's happened between us has gone in vain."

Kirin felt her throat dry up like a cotton ball. "Why must you make everything so difficult?"

"I never said I was going to make anything easy."

"Neither did I." Kirin retorted. She gave Heero a critical look then stepped forward to lean on him. She traced his collarbone up his neck and brushed her finger up to his nose. She laughed slightly when she heard the faint growl of annoyance. "You're not thinking of wearing this are you? We're going on a mission and this is unacceptable."

"Give me five minutes." Heero said monotonously. He moved away, leaving Kirin to stagger to get her balance back. She turned down the hall and swore she saw several heads looking at her. She tipped her head to the side and heard the silent click of doors closing. She shook her head and made her way to the bridge. Now the hard part was telling the others.

Kirin took cautious steps that lead to the bridge. She stopped every so often, listening to the faint click of the doors. She knew that one of the doors was a recreation room specially made for the guests. Opposite that door was the bathroom and a storage closet; one of many. She bunched up relaxed muscles and sprinted forward, immediately hearing doors open right behind her. She passed through the automatic sliding doors that would have split anyone in half if they were only three seconds slower. 

Kirin moved up onto the main deck and sat down at Zero's chair. She pulled herself up to the console and began typing in a series of codes. She didn't bother to look up as the automatic doors opened revealing who Heero stood behind her, watching with a silent intensity. She glanced at him once, just to see his clothes and found it very difficult to look away.

Though the entire outfit was black, fitting like another layer of skin. His muscles could be visibly seen underneath, tight and tense. He stood erect, his breathing barely audible. His fists were clenched over his arms, causing his muscles to seem larger than they actually were. His eyes had grown cold, a dull blue, with locks of his dark brown hair covering his face slightly. He didn't stare back at Kirin, his eyes were on the computer screen in front of her. "When are we leaving?"

Startled, Kirin turned back to the computer. "Uh, I've asked Quatre to delete the e-mail for me. I'm leaving directions for him to follow. We should be orbiting the Forgotten Colony in about fifteen minutes."

"And how are you planning to get in there?" demanded two angry voices.

Kirin and Heero both turned and faced two angry young female's. Shin Kin'Youbi and Yume Okinawa. She shook her head. "I've got it covered. Quatre will be running a virus through the computer while we sneak in. Heero and I will move to the computer rooms and delete our incriminating files."

"I want to come." said Yume. "I want to wreak some havoc, too! Those bastards are going to regret messing with us!"

"All right. Get dressed. You have fifteen minutes. Shin-" Kirin turned and was met with angry green/violet eyes as Yume padded out of the bridge. "...What?"

"You were going to go back onto the Colony." she said evenly. Her cheeks turned red with anger. "For what?!"

Kirin made a mental note. Shin didn't have enough temperament of anger to rival her. When Shin was mad, it was usually for a few minutes, when Kirin was mad, she scared the shit out of everyone. There was a small difference, but a difference nonetheless. She remained neutral. "I'm going to erase our pasts on that Colony, Shin. Do you know what it means? Clean slate for all of us!"

Heero gave a indifferent snort as he turned away from Kirin and Shin. A clean slate? Was she planning on not coming back to him? A clean slate would mean her getting rid of all traces of her existence. As long as he lived, she existed.

Kirin heard the slight annoyance from the sound Heero had just made. "Ok, not exactly a clean slate, but a life we can resume without something from our past coming back to haunt us. It's a safety precaution."

"I've been hearing that a lot lately..." said a voice, full with dry humor. "Another safety precaution that I shouldn't be worried about?"

"Zero, this is something completely different." Kirin said. She glanced at the Pirate Captain then at her friend. "Understand, Shin, I'm doing this for us and if you don't appreciate it-"

"I never said I didn't. But you weren't going to tell us. Me." Shin argued feebly.

"I was. Probably...after you guys woke up." Kirin said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Woke up?" came two voices. "What do you mean?"

Kirin knew Heero was probably glaring a hole through her head. He was...more attuned to her nature than Zero or Shin. He knew that Kirin had been planning to set up everything by a timer. The e-mail interception would be manual, the codes to break into ONI would be automatic, as well as her escape. And while everything was happening...the entire crew would be asleep, due to the fact that Kirin was rigging the ventilation shafts with a sleeping concoction.

"...I...was going to do it at night when you were all asleep." she lied. She saw Heero's reflection in the computer screen. He shook his head, a slight motion since he had entered the bridge. "Even though it would have been later...by morning we could have been back home already."

Zero seemed to accept it as Shin did. That seemed explanation enough. Heero mumbled under his breath about how some people were too shallow to see that Kirin was clearly lying...and not doing a very good job of it...even if there was a half truth.

"We have to get ready." Kirin said, eyeing the clock. "Less then twelve minutes to the orbit of the colony."

"Run this through me one more time...HOW I'm suppose to decoy for you?"

Kirin tapped her foot impatiently. "If any of Lee's forces come within a fifty meter radius, just turn the other way. A cat and mouse game, I know you've played those well."

Zero tilted her chin up as if with regality. She had dodged space police and hid out in every corner of the galaxy. "They haven't caught me yet. So all I do is run around. What about this whole thing about getting onto the colony?"

Kirin's eyes glittered. "Well...I suppose we can take make our own way out."

"You are a devious little thing, aren't you?" Zero said wryly. She looked at the computer clock. "Ten minutes. I'll go get my crew ready."

"You do that." Kirin replied. She remained quiet until Zero had left the premises, in search of her crew. She turned to Heero and returned his deadly glare. "You certainly know how to leave me high and dry."

"You said this was your business." he replied solemnly.

"Yes but-" her eyes narrowed. She clenched her fists and mentally counted to ten. She released her fists and gave a loud sigh. "Has anyone ever told you, you can be a real ass sometimes?"

Heero's blue eyes seemed to widen and bulge out from his sockets. "What. Did. You. Say?"

Kirin almost laughed but the hurt and bewildered look in his eyes made her apologize quickly. "I was just kidding, Heero! Don't look like that!" She threw her arms around him. "I was trying to lighten up the mood!"

With Kirin's arms around his neck, the insult was promptly forgotten. He pulled her away far enough so he could see her face. "What about the sleeping gas?"

Kirin raised a finely arched eyebrow. She smiled sweetly. "What sleeping gas?"

"I'm not stupid, Kirin. I can smell the powder. Once it hits open air it turns into a gas. Added to the ventilation system it will spread in under five minutes and dissipate within an hour." His hands wound into her hair, locking her head into place. "You're still going to use the gas?"

"Of course not!" Kirin snapped, realizing she was in a very questionable position with Heero. His hands held her hair and head, her arms were wrapped around his neck, and both seemed to be leaning on the computer console. "I'll disable it before we leave."

"And when are we leaving?" Heero asked, his face seemingly coming closer to her face, as if he were going to literally bite her face off. "At the earliest possible convenience or when you feel like it?"

Kirin's eyes searched the bridge, trying to think of something nasty to say without hurting Heero's...feelings. Instead, she went with the most obvious choice. She pulled up and kissed Heero on the lips, savoring one of the rare moments where he was possibly at his most vulnerable moment. Being affectionate with her. 

The kiss lasted for a few seconds, it could have gone longer but both had to remember they were human- as far as they knew, and they needed to breathe. If that wasn't a factor, they would have stayed in the embrace a few seconds longer.

Just as second kiss for the day was about to take place, Yume entered the bridge wearing a black and violet jumpsuit. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she even equipped herself with a metallic-purple yo-yo. If she had noticed what had just happened between Kirin and Heero, she didn't show it. She proceeded to go to the console and bring up a holographic map of ONI. "I have the feeling we forgot someone."

"Like who? Everyone is here and accounted for." Kirin said, straitening her suit. She eyed Heero who's cheeks were still slightly blushed. One arm was crossed over his chest as his other gingerly touched his lips. She smiled and put a hand on Yume's shoulder. "Shin isn't coming with us."

"Oh, I know that. I've been doing some detective work and she and Duo are beginning to see a possible relationship between them." Yume gazed at Heero who, by that time, had regained his perfect composure. "So it's just us, three?"

Kirin nodded. "Five minutes. Get into the hanger and put on a space suit-"

Wufei entered the bridge, carrying a struggling bundle in his arms. "I thought you'd like to know, Shido, that we've neglected a very important guest of ours."

"Now is not the time, Wufei." Kirin sighed. All these interruptions were going to drive her over the edge of sanity!

"I think it is. You may want to see her."

Kirin felt like a cat, arching her back in a menacing way, her fingers contorting into claws as if ready to strike. She slowly turned and pinned Wufei in his place. The form in his arms fell to the floor with a thud with a long wail of complaint. Her eyes cast over the dirty-brown bundle and watched with barely concealed ferocity that she almost went over to shred the female within the constraints of the sack.

The first glimpse of similar brown hair made Kirin glance at Heero and Yume. Both had dark brown hair, hyper-intense blue eyes, muscular build- as much as she loved Yume as a friend, and thought she had her own set of impressive muscles, Heero's body had more of the mysterious sex appeal Kirin found intriguing; and possibly the same 'Omae o Korosu' attitude. She looked over the long brown hair of the enemy female which was mussed to the point of no return. Her clothes were battered from the constant struggling in the pilot's safe house closet and she looked emaciated and pale. "I don't think we've had the pleasure of knowing one another."

Melinda's blue eyes widened, realizing that the Chinese pilot was stepping away slowly as was Yume and that Heero Yuy. She had seen first-hand what Kirin had done to her teammates...was she going to finish her off? "What are you going to do with me?"

Kirin's tongue slid across her teeth in a devious manner. The bright sparkle in her eyes made the Chinese pilot shiver visibly beside Melinda. "Oh...you'll see. I haven't forgotten about you. "


	2. Caught in a Trap

DC: Yet another one of these...I don't own any of those cute, delicious, demented, psychotic Gundam Pilots or any of the other demonic and pinkishly evil or justice oriented characters. All the *good*, *wholesome*, *innocent* characters (gag, cough) belong to me. Besides, even if you did sue me, I won't give you a damn penny!! Ha, ha, ha! I have a NICKEL! And a DIME! HA! I have fifteen cents!! Aw, crap...that means you'll sue me for fifteen cents...damn......

Forgotten Colony (9:27 a.m.)

Ayako Meguri slammed shut the black, leather suitcase. It was medium in size, just enough to carry the essentials she needed for Earth. Laptop- a necessity for all ONI members, a gun- besides her specialized pistol, extra clothes- just in case she needed to change on the way, and the kit of microphones, recorders, and headphones for listening in on her wards. Her blue eyes searched the room once more to make sure that she didn't have to turn back because she had forgotten something. Her flight to Earth was at ten. She'd take in some breakfast before leaving. Seeing nothing else to do, she rearranged everything in her room twice. There were camera's in her body mirror, the edges of her window, viewing the side of Earth she loved to gaze at every morning; a camera on her desk, in her lamp, in her bathroom, and lastly in the ceiling light. She wasn't a spy for nothing. If anyone went into her room beside her without her invitation or permission, she had incriminating evidence of breaking and entering.

It was funny, though, ONI was a group of orphans with no link to society and yet they still had the laws and rules of the Colonies and of Earth. Regular law applied here like breaking and entering, but spying- on some levels, were ok. It was bad to steal- good if its from someone other than the fellow ONI members. It was bad to kill- as long as it wasn't someone important to ONI. Absurd as it was, this was the way everyone lived on ONI. What was bad and considered a federal offense or a misdemeanor, it was all right, as long as it didn't effect ONI or its big master plan. Of course, the Elders of ONI never mention the Master Plan...that is something that all ONI members must find out eventually.

Satisfied with the position of all her cameras, she placed her suitcase by the door and stepped out of her room. Associates of her classification passed by her, murmuring obstruct hellos. Like all spies, they kept to themselves when amongst others like themselves. Spies knew what others spies thought. Ayako tipped her head to them and turned to her left, towards the mess hall. 

The colony had all the luxuries of Earth. ONI required no money to buy food or supplies. You simply asked for them and they would fall on your lap on a silver- or if you prefer gold, platter. The services that each ONI member did was paid for with food, clothes, and things money couldn't buy. Originally, living in ONI was like Heaven. Do what you want, when you want, how you want, was a simple freedom Earth and the Colonies had no idea of. There was no social class-ranking, no racial or invalid tensions. Everyone treated equally, loved the same by the Elders who sent out those same people to terrorize others.

Who would want to leave? Kirin Shido. 

Ayako passed by a bulletin board with the picture of the great General, Kirin Shido with her two associates, Colonel's Shin Kin'Youbi and Yume Okinawa. Kirin was decked in white, five stars decorating her shoulder pads, the white hat she wore. Her eyes were shining, so young and vibrant. Her hair, silver- almost to a blinding point fell straight past her shoulders. The curve of her lips turning into a smile that rivaled the Mona Lisa of long ago. Her associated, also garbed in white, with medals that made any soldier envious in military society. Shin with green eyes and slashes of violet, looking serious but good natured. Yume with her fiery blue eyes and enigmatic demeanor. A force to be reckoned with, the Triad. They had left, abruptly and out of the blue. They left ONI in their greatest time of prosperity, when the colony was making itself known in the pages of history. 

The most powerful and feared group in ONI, was wanted. Yume and Shin, dead or alive; as for Kirin, alive. Lee was going to make an example of her insubordination. He was going to make her pay with all that she was. What was so bad that they had the reaction to leave? Was freedom on Earth so much better than having no prejudices in ONI? Questions...so many questions and only one-or three, people who knew the answer.

She entered the mess hall just as a group of small children ran past her, laughing and playing with the practice weapons their instructor had given them. She remembered when she was barely six she had been taught how to use a gun twice the size of her head. She had handled it, with much difficulty of course, and from there moved onto smaller weapons. She met the Triad once during her time. Kirin was creating the Gundams that would make ONI a force to be reckoned with. Yume and Shin were casually talking and Ayako had stumbled in, getting lost for the second time in all her young life. Kirin had stopped doing her work and began to inquire her about her daily lessons. Yume and Shin were friendly enough to go accompany her to her next lesson while Kirin promised to take Ayako on a personal tour of the hangar. At that age, everything they did was awe-inspiring.

Ayako sat down in a secluded corner of the mess hall. She found it amusing that this corner of the colony, everything was treated like a restaurant in which you didn't pay for food. A waitress came by and picked up Ayako's order. She glanced at the barcode tattoo and pivoted on her heel, walking hurriedly through crowds of other hungry members. Ayako leaned against the back wall, closing her eyes and shutting out the world. Sounds of clattering utensils, chairs scraping the floor, and various voices floated around her. Her mission was to take on the facade of a friend and attach to Kirin's side. Like a disease, she'd fester and grow until it was too late for Kirin to know what was happening. When the time came and Lee needed her, she'd destroy Kirin and no one would be able to help her. Not even Yume or Shin.

Minutes later her order arrived, steaming hot and fresh. She thanked the waitress and picked up her utensils to eat. Having two bites of her meal left her empty. She lost her appetite just as quickly as she pulled a trigger. She pushed the plate away and sat back again, sighing heavily. Why did it feel as if she were betraying a friend? She knew Kirin by glimpses and besides the personal tour she had given her when she was younger, she knew nothing about the silver-haired General. 

She rose, letting her chair scrape annoyingly against the floor. No one looked up at her as she passed through the over-crowded tables. She needed air. Maybe going to Earth was a good thing. The clean, natural air would do her some good. She barely passed through double metal doors, when the alarm system began to blare.

"All personnel are on stand-by! All personnel on stand-by! We have intruders on the premises! Identities and numbers are unknown! Please report to your rooms for the time being! No one will be leaving or coming in until it is resolved!"

Ayako swore and pushed past the people who grumbled as loudly as she. Who was stupid enough to come into ONI at this time? Didn't they know that ONI had one of the most advanced computer systems in the universe? She smiled at the few friends she knew from her early-day lessons and made way to her room. There she sat down on her bed and waited. Whoever tried in breaking into ONI was surely suicidal. Who would dare...?

Pirate Ship Zenith (9:47 a.m.)

Quatre Winner sat at the computer console, reading over Kirin's directions in which she had practically written the entire process as if he were an idiot. He could follow simple instructions. He didn't know about Duo, but he knew that Trowa, Wufei, and Shin were competent enough to do it. He shook his head, blonde locks falling over his crystal blue eyes. He shouldn't judge Duo on his intelligence. He was irresponsible at times, but he was an effective worker. He shouldn't have been condemned as incompetent, even by him. His hands traveled to the keyboard and used Kirin's direction as reference to break into the super-tight security system of the supercomputer on ONI. Everything went according to plan, he uploaded Kirin's virus into the computer and sat back as he received confirmation she, Heero, and Yume were on the premises. Now all he had to do was delete the e-mail that would set off at noon giving the technological world the information on three notorious females and wait for their return.

Quatre typed silently for a few minutes, amazed at how fast the ONI supercomputer was running. He barely got into one section of the network when he was already on another level. By Kirin's directions, he had to go through every network drive and make sure there were no duplicates. He searched thoroughly and carefully, the filename of the e-mail embedded into his head. He knew this was important to Kirin. He couldn't fail her. As much as he didn't approve of her trying to kill Miss Relena, he had to admit, she was doing a world of good for Heero. A smile touched his lips. Heero was a good guy and he deserved someone who...closely resembled his lifestyle. He turned to retrieve a drink and found Zero staring at him. He smiled at her.

"Busy working for Kirin, I see." she said dryly. Her eyes flicked over to the open scenery of space. The Forgotten Colony was in view and so far, there were no implications of ONI security. "Do you always do her dirty work?"

"It's not dirty work." said Quatre. "I'm doing this as a favor to her."

"Really?" Zero came from around the bulk of the console to stand beside him. "What did she do for you?"

"Not really for me." he said, blushing a little. Zero was uncomfortably close. Besides his sisters, Kirin, Yume, and Shin, he never was really up close and personal with another female. "For...Heero, actually."

"Please don't tell me you have a thing for Heero-"

Quatre was unfortunately drinking at that moment and sprayed the liquid from his mouth onto the computer screen. He coughed, thumping his chest as Zero chuckled softly. "Of course not! I'm just happy that he's found someone like Kirin. I'm worried about his well-bring and that is all!"

"I see." Zero purred. She watched as Quatre wiped at the computer screen and console and mutter sorry under his breath. For a moment, she had thought that the blonde Arab had looked irresistibly cute. His cheeks were still flushed even as he resumed his earlier poise. She crossed her arms as a thought ran through her mind. He was a rich man, being the next in line to take the family fortune but for the time being his elder sisters were taking care of the family business. Why was he in space, helping out a rogue woman like Kirin Shido? Had he nothing better to do with his life or his fortune? What became of it when he returned? IF he returned...

"You don't seem the type." Quatre said suddenly, his chair turned towards her. Her startled look made him smile shyly. "I mean being a Pirate. You don't look the part."

Zero made a casual glance at her clothes. She had changed from the last time, wearing a sleeveless maroon turtleneck and black flared pants. She wore her usual boots and her hair was put up in a tight ponytail. She only wore these clothes because she was on her ship. These were her casual clothes among the clothes she wore when she was on one of her pirating escapades. She leaned back, the console pressing against her spine. "What is your ideal image of a pirate, Quatre Winner?"

Quatre turned slightly, one eye focused on the screen, the other on Zero. "You might think its silly-"

"Believe me, I've heard of all the stories. Try me." In truth, she was almost hesitant. She had only heard half of the stories of big bad pirates, the category in which space police had stereotyped her. This man led a sheltered life, would his opinion of her make her change her ways even a little? She shook her head softly. Why was she worried about his reaction to her?

"Well, I thought you'd be like what they say in the historical texts. The type of pirate who'd kill anyone who got in their way. The wore only black or red, a sword at their side, a hook in one hand. Ugly, long haired with a rough, husky voice with their own language. Yellow, rotting teeth, big hairy arms with flies buzzing around them. Then there's a patch over one eye, a wooden leg, a parrot over your shoulder..." Quatre almost laughed but he recognized the strained and shocked look on Zero's face. "I'm sorry, have I gone too far?"

That was his ideal image of a pirate? She didn't want to know what he'd say to a female pirate! She managed to swallow her frantic almost hysteric laughter and plastered a smile on her face. "It's all right. I'm used to it."

Quatre tipped his head to the side like a kitten. "Is it really? I would've been insulted but complimented at the same time."

"A compliment?" Zero raised an eyebrow. 

"Well, pirates are in the pages of history. I suppose that brings some part of pride into your line of...work."

Zero laughed. "Pride. We steal from the rich and we give to ourselves. What pride is in that?"

Quatre bit the bottom of his lip. His blue eyes searched every lesson he had learned when he was a boy. Pirates were bad. They stole from the rich, like him, and gave to themselves. They had their own society of thieves. Their own codes of honor. She was right, there was no pride in it. Just survival. They stole to survive where he could just ask for anything and it would have been given to him without hassle. "I guess you're right, Zero..."

"I'm always right." Zero said, silently thanking Quatre for his sensitivity. In all her years she had never met anyone with Quatre's state of mind. He saw both sides to everything, never pretending to understand but always learning. She could learn a thing or two about manners from him, but she knew that her true intentions would make a barrier for her feelings. She was a pirate from as long as she could remember and nothing got in the way of her and the one object she was after. Treasure. Quatre was a rare treasure to her. He could supply her with all the money in the world to buy her most cherished possession. 

A blinking light suddenly caught Zero's eye. "Hey, what's that?"

Quatre searched the console until he saw a single solitary light blink at him. His hand pressed the closest button and the light immediately shut off. The screen ahead of them turned black then white the colony in front of them was suddenly out of their sights. Quatre began to type in assortment of button sequences all to no avail. "What happened to the picture?"

Zero took control and began her own button-pressing task, but also came up short. "Interference. They must've traced the connection back to us. Seems they're doing better without Kirin."

Quatre was about to protest when the screen flickered and an image began to gradually fill the screen. It came small at first then began to enlarge itself, the image of a skull, its jaw moving as if it were laughing. Then it became all to clear. A skull and crossbones. Anything with a skull and crossbones always denoted death. Was there something happening on the colony?

Were Kirin, Heero, and Yume going to die?

Forgotten Colony- (10:09 a.m.)

She was literally pinned to the wall. Her face was unrecognizable, deep, open wounds slashed over her face as if by an animal. Her hair was in clumps by her feet, pulled out with such a ferocity that blood seeped from her scalp. From under her shredded clothes her ribs could be seen, two-three ribs painfully broken in a way that no human could possibly do themselves. Her left arm was twisted, the bone broken at the joint, almost protruding from the skin. Her ankle hung limply from her position, as if hanging by a muscle. Her breathing came labored, her eyes beaten shut, blue/ purple patches over her entire body. If her bruises became any darker, it would seem she would be suffering from frost-bite.

Lee Ikuza stared as the medical aides carefully removed Melinda Castle from the wall. She tried groaning, to whimper in pain, but her voice was raw from her torture. She was laid on the stretcher her right wrist flailing out like a doll. The barcode that was on her wrist had been painfully skinned off. There was a red rectangle of muscle showing where her tattoo should have been. Lee almost smiled, but he knew if anyone saw him, they'd think that their caring and kind 'father,' was cruel to let something like this happen to one of his... 'daughters.'

He watched with grim interest as Melinda was wheeled away to the medical sector. A gloved hand came to his face, hiding the smirk. His eyes glanced around quickly, making sure he was alone. He threw his head back and laughed. He knew the signature of his Angel. He knew when she was in that state of mind, she was dangerous with the intent to kill anything in her path- or at the very least disfigure them to the point of no recognition. Ah, his Angel...how he would wait for her return. To him.

(10:14 a.m.)

"Did you have to do that to her?" Yume Okinawa asked her young partner. "I mean...she deserved to be punished...but...like that? It was gruesome, Kirin. Hey- are you listening to me?"

Kirin Shido stopped crawling through the vent and turned her head slowly to the female next to her. "You have your own version of justice and punishment and I have my own. Don't make the connection that you and I think alike."

"Sorry, Chaos." said Yume. She resumed crawling on her belly as Kirin made a pathway to the supercomputer.

She kept forgetting that Kirin was the nice one, lively, talk-able, kind, and FRIENDLY. Chaos, as Kirin always referred to that dark side of her, was a brooding, suicidal, malicious, epitome of a bitch. She turned to Heero who also seemed to have a problem with multiple personalities. Only, the hyper-intense, suicidal, monotone personification of him was his natural state of mind. The only difference was his answers; the 'Hn' and 'Omae o Korosu' were in place and no longer did he speak in full sentences, unless he was speaking to Kirin which was now a rarity. Their personalities clashed like two blind bulls. Both were seeing red and butted heads against each other at every angle- verbal and physically.

Heero Yuy was behind Yume and Kirin, remembering the path they were taking to the computer room. He didn't mind Yume's tag-along, but he wanted to know why she wanted to come. Surely himself and the girl who Yume referred to as 'Chaos' would suffice. What happened during the time when he was kissing her to the point where Wufei revealed Melinda?

Kirin had locked herself and Melinda into a room. The only sounds were pained screams, the tearing of clothes, and the snap of bones. Only ten minutes in the room and Melinda had been unrecognizable, blood splattered over herself, none had even dropped onto Kirin's pristine white suit. Yume and Heero couldn't even look Kirin in the eye. Surely they could feel the chaos and the insanity within her. Surely they knew that Kirin was just as inhuman as the man who created her.

Kirin held out her arm. She laid her head onto the cold metal plating underneath as if listening to the voices under them. She looked up and turned to Yume and Heero. "A few more feet and we'll be directly under the computer room."

"Your hearing amazes me." Yume said dryly. She shivered when Kirin's eyes passed over her in a cold and unfeeling manner. She knew the words 'shut-up' hung in her gaze. She quieted and mentally screamed at Kirin for being a self-righteous bitch. She knew it wasn't Kirin herself, just the aspect of her which was created by that damned scientist Lee Ikuza.

A few more feet and they were already bringing out the few equipment they had on their persons. Kirin's sight was incredibly sharp and she didn't need any special goggles. The computer room was true to its name. It was run completely by computers; absolutely no human interaction needed. 

Kirin dug her nails into the metal plating and began to bend the hard material with ease. She jerked her hands and felt the screws shoot up from their 'immovable' positions and slid the metal plate ahead of her, out of her way. Another obstacle she had to face was the more metal and plaster coverings. She straightened out her hand and thrust swiftly into the firm material. She anticipated the cold air and winced out of necessity. She could feel warm liquid seep from her arms. She pulled up her arm and saw red streaks among white. She cursed silently and took the gloves Yume was in the process of giving her.

"If you weren't so impatient..." Yume began.

Kirin ignored the older girl's lecture and put the heavy-duty gloves on and began tearing into plaster and metal. The sounds were dulled, possibly due to the gloves or by the way Kirin's movements were almost a blur. Before one metal plating was gone another had been undone. She worked quietly, not once glancing at Yume or Heero who seemed mesmerized by her determination. 

At long last a black consuming hole lay beside Kirin. Even in the dark Kirin's silver hair could be seen which also seemed to light up her face and eyes. She reached for Heero. "You first. Keep your head from the ceiling and your feet from the floor."

He obliged, knowing that if he wanted to argue with Kirin or Chaos of whoever the hell she was at the moment, he'd prefer it to be in the battlefield. Skill against skill. Man versus Woman. Soldier against Soldier. He leaned into the hole and fell forward, feeling a slight push from behind. He growled softly but remembered there had to be discretion as he held onto the edge of the gaping hole. The only light in the room was the glowing screens. Each computer screen had series of numbers flashing by at dizzying rates, keeping up electricity, phone lines, connections for the p.a.; anything a computer hacker would have dreamed into breaking into. He remembered Kirin's advice and realized the truth to Kirin's words.

She had chosen well, positioning them just between a zigzag of red lines that would have easily set off. He angled his body so that it touched a large computer tower for him to rest on. Ever-so-slowly he moved his body from the threatening red lines and placed a foot onto the surface of the tower. He edged himself closer and felt a hand grip his. He looked up and saw Kirin's gold eyes, the very sight of them screaming a mental warning. She pulled at his hand and he brought himself up again. His body hadn't been under tense circumstances in a long time. He could hardly keep the harshness out of his voice. "What is it?"

"The towers will collapse under any prolonged weight." Kirin replied. "Put one leg on one tower and another leg on a neighboring tower. It's like... 'Red light, Green light.' If one feels like its about to fall, go to another one, hold your position, then move again. Time it carefully, Yuy."

Heero gave a ragged sigh. Part of his body was hanging like a limp rag doll. But his body had years of exercise and discipline. "How do you know?" He managed to ask.

"I made them that way."

Of course. Heero almost slapped himself for asking such a stupid question. Of course she, of all people, would know how the security system would work. He found the tower again and placed on leg onto it. He saw another tower, graciously closer to the first one. He bent his head and almost fell back if not for his quick right arm being placed on the tower behind him. His left arm moved and felt the second one. He tossed his head back, a red line almost cutting through his nose. He swallowed and felt his left leg begin to give way. His eyes darted upwards and met Kirin's grim expression. She seemed to go from Kirin to Chaos- worry to unfeeling coldness, as if it was his fault for being in that position!

He moved his leg just the tower tilted away from him. It swayed back and forth for a moment, then gradually moved back to its original position. What kind of security system was this? He had no time to think as the other three towers that held him up began to sway away from each other. He turned his entire body so that he was now facing the ground and red lines ready to slice through him. He moved his body from underneath him and landed on another tower. Almost immediately it began to tilt. He ducked his head just as the tower came to a stop at the wall. There was a red line inches from his eyes. He let out a long sigh and felt the comforting presence of the solid wall. He looked down and there was a strategically placed table for him to sit down on. He slid to the table and was relieved it was over.

Yume was next. She, however, had a better time getting over the towers and coming at Heero's side. She smiled and patted him in the back. "If I knew you were that flexible, Heero, I would pay to see what you could do in the bedroom."

Before Heero could reply with an ominous threat, Kirin stood beside him, carrying the rest of the equipment. "If we keep along this east wall, we'll make our way to the control room. In there were can shut off the alarm in here and search through every computer for our files."

"How many copies of a file do they make?" Heero asked, trying to count the computers in the fairly small room.

"At least seventy percent of the computer memory is backed up files on every person in ONI dead, alive, or a new recruit. We'll have to go through every computer in this room and the next eight rooms. All in all there's at least..." She did a quick calculation and sighed. "Ninety in every room with accompanying towers. Eight hundred and ten computers with our files, back-up files, copied files, and reserve files."

"Isn't there one big main computer that we can get to instead of going through each one individually?" Yume asked. "Are they stupid enough not to make a mother computer?"

Kirin gave her a smile. "You forget, Yume-dear...I was the one who helped make these computers. I didn't make a mother computer for this exact reason. It'd be hard for any one person to try and erase any type of file or program. There is a mother computer which gets information from these smaller computers, but it only receives, it doesn't store."

"Shit." Yume sighed. "You and your damn computer smarts. The guys should've come with us if this was the case."

"Not to worry, Yume-dear. We'll split the rooms to three each. That's two-hundred seventy computers between the three of us. There is at least one main computer in each room that links to all the other computers. We'll go into the control room and figure out which of those computers is the lead and we'll execute the plan. It shouldn't take any one of us longer than a full hour. Search the network, delete the files, and meet at the entrance gate. By the time we get back there I would've already sent a message to Quatre and Zenith will come pick us up."

Yume smiled as she nudged Heero in the elbow. "She's great, isn't she? Coming up with all these plans in that head of hers. If I was a man, I'd kiss her."

Heero decided to smile at that comment. He was a man. When they were out of danger, he'd do more than kiss Kirin. 

Kirin began to make her way through the red lines that crossed their every path. She found a door and slipped inside. After a few moments she poked her head into the room again, almost kissing Heero who jerked his head back just in time. "Stay here."

"Where are you going?" Heero demanded.

"I'm going to the control room. It'd be risky if all three of us went in there. I'll turn off the alarms and come back for you. Then we'll go over the main computers in each room. After that we'll disperse and do what we need to do, all right?" She seemed to be flushed and take on the personality he knew so well. As if for luck, Kirin kissed him lightly on the lips. "I'll be back."

Heero retired to the table as Yume threw her legs over the table but promptly pulled them back. "Oops, almost got us in trouble. Don't want that to happen or else Kirin will have my head."

He almost answered but Kirin's kiss lingered on his lips. He turned to Yume who began to play with her yo-yo with an intense concentration. His mind began to wander as he assessed Yume's physical attributes. Like him, she was well toned and tanned. Her hair was the same color as his own, dark brown and semi-long. For him, his hair was getting too long for his taste. She, on the other hand, looked better with her hair length. Her blue eyes, so much like his own, sparkled with a mystery that seemed to hold them both. She knew something where as he didn't and vice versa. Both knew a side of Kirin each would've sworn she never showed anyone else. She was impulsive, from what he could tell. Caring to those she cared about. An orphan like him. 

His eyebrows burrowed in thought just as her eyes took a dark undertone. She was staring hard at her metallic purple yo-yo when she turned to him, eyes wild and hair over her face. He blinked and turned his gaze away.

"What?" she asked finally. "Am I growing another head?"

And like Kirin, her mood changed drastically.

Heero shook his head. "No. I was just thinking."

"I hope this isn't your version of a bonding experience." she said harshly. "I have a boyfriend."

"And I have..." he would've said it but it would reveal too much. "Kirin. I was thinking of something else."

"Oh? And that is?"

Heero felt a mental war go on in his head. He felt that he had to tell her what was on his mind. "Do you believe in coincidence?"

"Coincidence? Like what?" Yume asked, almost laughing. She had ignored Duo's comments about her on how she looked so shockingly similar to Heero 'The Perfect Soldier' Yuy. He had drone on for hours on the hair, the eyes, the trademark look Heero had given him when he had mentioned his relation to Yume and the same look she had given him. He then made up a fanciful story on how a brother and sister were separated by fate during peace-time to be reunited in a time of war. Of course it was absurd coming from a braided idiot like Duo...but sometimes the truth came out in very strange and different forms. 

"Duo once said-"

"Since when do you start listening to Duo?" Yume snapped. She winced, knowing that she should never cut off the man who would strike fear into the hearts of mean. "I mean...he just rambles on about nothing anyway..."

She was right of course. Since when did he listen to Duo Maxwell? Ever since they met he had been nothing but a pain in his side. Why was he suddenly listening to a bunch of nothing that came from Duo Maxwell's mouth? He sighed. "You're right."

Yume felt pleased with herself. The last thing she wanted to find out was that she was related to Heero Yuy. As much stares as she got from other people who had tangled with Heero Yuy before, she didn't want to be known as the little tagalong sister.

The red lines gradually dispersed and lights came on. Computer screens flickered then resumed their normal cycle. Kirin was at the door, apparently being herself. No longer was she Chaos but the girl Yume loved and knew as one of her closest friends.

"Come on, its best that we do this right the first time instead of coming back here for a second round." She turned on her heel and waited as they came on either side of her. 

They passed through at least four more rooms until they came to a large control room. One maintenance computer sat in the center with a console that spanned the entire room. Kirin walked to the computer and worked expertly until a screen depicting the nine computer rooms were in view. "The yellow light means those are the main computers for that room. I spent a few minutes going over the file names. I've cut it down to three file names. Search through them thoroughly and delete anything that might lead back to the Triad. When we're done, I'll put the security on timer and by the time it takes effect, we'll be long gone." She turned to them. "That's all right, isn't it?"

"Hn." came Heero's reply. He turned to the opposite door they came through. "I have the first three rooms on this side."

"Yume, take his opposite side and I'll take the remaining three. Set watches to an hour and we're off."

They synchronized watches and dispersed. Little did they know they were already being watched...

Pirate Ship Zenith (10:20 a.m.)

"I don't think Kirin would appreciate it if we busted in on her mission." said Shin Kin'Youbi. She snapped in a place a black buckle around her wais and pulled her curly brown hair into her helmet. "If she wanted our help, she would said so before she left."

"I know what I saw." said Quatre Winner. "Zero saw it, too. It was a skull and crossbones. I spent ten minutes trying to get the screen back up on the colony and to at least get a tracking on Kirin. I got nothing. Call it a hunch, but I think they're in trouble."

"Someone should stay here. Just in case, Quatre, that you are right and you need back up." Trowa Barton added.

"I agree with Barton." said Wufei. "All of us shouldn't go, it's a group suicide if we do."

"Who's going to stay then?" Quatre asked. His eyes washed over Shin and Zero. He couldn't help that his first conscious thought was to spare the young women...as independent as they were. "We'll need Shin to guide us through the colony."

Shin crossed her arms. "I knew you were going to say that. I should've seen it coming."

"I'm coming, too!" Duo exclaimed. "She'll need a bodyguard!"

"I'm going." said Zero. Still trying to figure out if Shin really needed that ridiculously braided man. "If Kirin is in trouble, which I seriously doubt- but knowing her she probably is...she still owes me and I'm not letting her off the hook just because she's dead."

Quatre nodded slowly. Like Kirin, Zero was just as determined to get what she wanted. He looked at Trowa and Wufei. "Then I suppose you two don't mind staying here-"

"Are you saying you don't trust my men?" Zero asked. "They're perfectly capable of staying here and coming to our rescue."

"How do we know that?" Wufei asked. "You and you're pirates are as reliable as chickens with their heads cut off!"

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Zero demanded. Her hand dropped to her side, feeling for the new and improved pistol Heero had graciously fixed for her.

"The first sight of danger and you run off like a squabbling chick! Don't think I forgot how you were when you attacked us the night of Relena's birthday party?" Wufei reminded her.

"I did no such thing!" Zero growled. Her hand clasped the cool metal handle. "Kirin told me to leave because she was planning on finishing Relena and she needed a decoy!"

"Excuse me." Wufei said with arrogant dignity. "I'll rephrase it then, you're as reliable as a fish. You'd give in to anything-hook, line, and sinker."

"That's it!" Zero shrieked. She lunged at Wufei while at the same time pulling out her pistol and swearing to empty the entire magazine into the Chinese pilot's body. Trowa and Quatre jumped at that moment, too, intercepting Zero and pulling Wufei away from harm.

"This is not helping Kirin!" Quatre shouted over Zero and Wufei's expletives.

"It'll sure as hell help me!" Zero screamed. 

"Get that poor excuse of a female off me!" Wufei howled. He had almost punched Trowa in the gut while trying to get Zero's hand away from his perfectly slicked back hair.

"Once I'm through with you, I'll show you a poor excuse of a male anatomy!" Zero threatened.

Zero's pirates had flowed into the room, going to the aide of their captain. A few had even included Shin and Duo who had nothing to do with the conversation. All at once, the entire ship was involved in a no holds-barred fight.

It seemed to be nothing more than hair pulling and name calling but everything stopped when every electrical current shut off leaving them in complete and total darkness.

"What happened?" came Quatre's wary voice.

"Why are the back-up generators working?" Zero demanded to no one in particular.

"Why does it feel like we're moving?" Shin asked.

The large screen in front of them illuminated viewing a handsome man with black hair and blue eyes. His hand were intertwined with each other as he leaned over a desk. A smile played on his lips. "This is not how I expected the crew of the Zenith to act. Please, all of you, get up. You are in the presence of a genius."

As if his voice held some magic, they complied and stood up, Zero taking the rightful role as Captain. "Who the hell are you?"

"You, Captain Zero...may refer to me as...Dr. Lee Ikuza..."

"Where's Kirin?" Shin demanded, coming beside Quatre.

Lee raised an eyebrow. "I had speculations that Kirin must've come on board...thank you, Shin, for clarifying for me. I was hoping, though, that you'd be smart for once and keep your mouth shut. Now you've condemned your General-friend."

Shin gasped and clenched her hands into fists. Tears welled in her eyes. "Bastard."

"Feeling's mutual. As you may have known, that cute little image I set up for you was just a little time-killer. While you've been staring at the skull and crossbones image, I've been downloading important information from your computer to mine and I've slowly ensnared the ship Zenith, which is now in the docking port of ONI. You are all my welcomed guests and I appreciate that you don't fight when my soldiers come in to kill you. No, wait- I'm sorry. I'm not going to kill you. Only when I've found Kirin and...fixed her...that she'll have the pleasure of killing you all herself. I'll be seeing you all soon!"

A rolling sickness washed over Shin. This was his plan. He knew Kirin was going to come to the colony when she found out about the e-mail. Was it a decoy? What about Zero? Was she in the plan as well? "Lee! Wait!"

Lee's image flickered but stayed on the screen. "Yes, Colonel Kin'Youbi?"

"The e-mail...?"

"Oh, that. Just a rumor. Quite effective wasn't it? Why would I create an e-mail when I could easily come in the television and tell the whole world? Seeing is much more effective than a simple e-mail. No one would take it seriously and they'd just delete it anyway...too bad Kirin didn't think of that before she came in." Lee smiled then pressed something near his screen. 

An image of Kirin in a room full of computers was shown on the lower right hand sign of the screen. She was working tensely as she glanced at her watch. She smiled as she stood and moved to a next room. The camera followed her as she sat down at another computer and began to type furiously. The image distorted then viewed Yume who was also at a computer. Then Heero who looked just as determined as Kirin and Yume. Neither one knew they were being watched.

"I'll just let them do what they want. What's the use in telling my little niece that all her hard work has gone in vain?" Lee held up three black discs. "In these little beauties, all of your information is stored in here. But wait, there's more!" Lee turned the screen to a wall of rows upon rows of black discs. The wall moved aside to reveal another room that held at least twenty times as many discs. There were billions of discs. Each one looked alike, none distinguishable from the next. "I'm not stupid, Shin. I know what Kirin was hoping to do. She hoped to get rid of the information that would sever her link with me. Create a new life that excluded me but included you, Yume, and your troupe of friends. That was the first mistake. She's mine. She belongs to me and no one else. It may seem selfish of me, but we are family. The only way she can escape is through death-"

"NO!" Shin screamed. She had seized Zero's pistol and shot at the screen. "You bastard! Leave her alone!"

The sheer rage in her voice made everyone jump. She emptied the magazine and fell to her knees, drained of her will to do anything but watch Lee Ikuza revel in his victory.

"Shin!" Quatre reached for her just as the automatic doors opened, revealing black-clad soldiers with automatic weapons in their arms. The surrounded the thirty-some crew and aimed their guns at them, unwaveringly.

"Let go, Shin..." Quatre said softly. He pried the gun away from Shin's hands. "We can't do anything anymore."

"He's going to kill her..." Shin cried softly. "He's...a monster."

Quatre agreed with Shin that Lee was a monster. A demented monster who was highly obsessed with his niece. A monster that had to be stopped. A monster that would turn Kirin against them and kill...

His world turned black.

Forgotten Colony-(11:13 a.m.)

Kirin Shido's hand involuntarily cramped. Her cold, gold eyes flicked to her right hand as it began short muscle spasms. She stared at it and brought it close to her eyes and examined it. That never happened before. She turned her hand so that her eyes traced the lines of her palm. She had taken off her gloves because it was hard to type and it was getting hot. Her eyes averted from her hand and stared blankly at the screen. The words running across were in English, but it was rapidly moving across the screen that it seemed unintelligible. She dropped her hand and typed in several buttons that slowed the words to a more moderate speed. She began to read the lines of information she had went there to delete.

The next line of words caught her eye. She pressed a button as quickly as the words left the screen. It repeated at a more slower rate and she read it three times before letting it sink in. Never had Kirin found any reason to look into the personal past of her friends. Knowing that this would be the last time she or Yume would ever look into these files, she decided to make the best of it. Besides, she was on the final computer that would complete eradicate all information on the Triad, what's a few minutes lost? She then began to backtrack on the last remaining files. Line after line of information filled the screen. She read through each one carefully, making sure nothing was overlooked. Her eyes caught a keyword which prompted her to read in depth about Yume's past.

She came from L1 Colony, a nice neighborhood that overlooked Earth's Northern Hemisphere. She was born in Richter Hospital, sometime early morning of October twenty-nine. Her mother, Hinako Katsuragi, was a respectable teacher with an estranged link to her father who was part owner of L1's largest shipping company. Of course with that much money on the line, a shipping line between Earth and the Colonies so valuable, Hinako was bound to be caught in the middle. Along the way she had become involved with a man by the name of Odin Lowe who's occupation was mysteriously withheld for several years but suddenly revealed during the days following his death. However, Yume wasn't the eldest child. Her mother had bore a son before her, three years prior, and had never told Odin of their child. It was said that Odin Lowe and his son, whom he didn't know at the time, were considered dead after an explosion, which prompted Hinako into a phase of depression. Bereft without her first born son and a father to her remaining child, Hinako had given Yume up for adoption when three days later, she had taken seize of a shuttle and crashed into an OZ base, killing herself and the three-hundred manned crew. Yume was only five.

Kirin didn't have to read any more. From that time on everything was revolving around Yume's life in ONI. But why had she forgotten? That was a stupid question. She knew it was Lee who had caused Yume to forget the face of her mother. But one thing also bothered her. She had never seen her father or her brother. She had no idea what they looked like nor did she even know he was alive. Was she ever told of this?

The slight change of air made Kirin slap her hand across the keyboard causing the screen to go black. She turned and smiled as Yume and Heero stood at the doorway, both arms crossed, and both looking very serious. "Ready to go?"

"We've been ready." said Heero.

"What were you looking at?" Yume asked, stepping further into the room.

"I was just making sure that everything is going smoothly. You never know when there might be a glitch and something might be left behind, you know?" Kirin laughed half-heartedly and turned back to the computer, hoping her face revealed nothing.

She could hear Heero's soft footsteps come behind her as he leaned over her shoulder. His hand hovered over the keyboard and he pressed a sequence of buttons that made the screen light up with brilliance. Lines of information were still on the screen, moving ever so slowly that Heero had even read a few himself. "You're making sure everything is going smoothly?"

Kirin turned almost pushing Heero out of the way. "I was just browsing. No harm done."

"Browsing what?" Yume asked, coming beside Heero. "I want to see!"

Kirin turned quickly and typed in a few commands that resumed the normal speed of the computer. "Nothing to see. It was just a bunch of codes and stuff."

"Oh, you're no fun!" Yume cried. She looked at her watch. "Hey, it's time for us to go now."

"Right. Just give me..." Kirin checked the computer. "Two more minutes and we'll be out of here."

Yume turned on her heel and began to wander around the room. She began whistling and the faint sound of the yo-yo bobbing up and down rivaled the hum of the computers. Heero kept by Kirin's side, trying to figure out why she hadn't told Yume of what she was reading. He had jut gotten a small glimpse from it. He knew it was about Yume and her family but a certain name had caught his eye. Odin Lowe.

He knew it had been fourteen years since he had last uttered the name. The man who was seemingly like a father figure to him, the man who had taught him all the skills he had now, the man who had taught him to live according to his emotions. What did Yume have to do with the man who had taken him in only to leave him to fend for himself?

Kirin stood and stretched. Her hand passed over the computer and she stopped to pat the monitor. "Our work here is done!"

Heero moved from the desk and headed for the doorway. His eyes passed over Yume who hurried after him as Kirin rearranged everything to its original order. He passed the same rooms like before, making sure nothing was out of order the last time he and Yume had passed. They met in the control room and searched the linking areas to find Kirin. They found her but now there was something wrong.

Kirin came behind Yume, closing the door to the previous room. "Heero, what's wrong?"

Heero's blue eyes made a slow, sweeping motion over the room. His eye caught a red blinking light in a dark corner of the room. His arm came up, denoting that Yume and Kirin should stay still. He moved like a wild animal stalking its prey. He moved so slowly with taut and strained muscles that Kirin could have fainted if she hadn't tore her eyes away from him. He had propped himself in a tower, still well-aware by the tilting properties. He seemed to disappear halfway into the shadows but then he jumped off and rolled, jerking an arm towards the open door. "RUN! It's a camera!"

Neither Kirin nor Yume were camera shy, but with the little nugget of information that someone was watching them, made them scramble for the doors. Kirin had felt it rather than hear the impending close of the door and pulled Yume back just as the door slammed inches from her face. She reached for her gun and took the safety off the trigger. She cocked the gun and pulled it close to her body. She felt Heero shift behind her, swearing softly. Yume had her yo-yo, strung out and ready to strike. All three were back to back, eyes darting from every possible corner of the room.

Kirin tipped her head to the side, hearing something hum within the walls. Her eyes moved to the computer monitors which were now flickering on and off. Her hands tightened around her gun. Heero had stopped swearing long enough for her to hear the first few gusts of air. She twisted and pulled Heero and Yume down with her. Several hair-thin needles stuck to the door, glittering with deadly poison to paralyze or kill.

"Shit." Yume sighed. "Great timing, Kirin."

"Sure." Kirin kept low to the ground and beckoned to the others. "Keep under the shield of the towers. Don't go near the walls." Something flickered above them and Kirin began to swear. "Get on the towers!"

Heero and Yume heard the urgency in her voice and all three jumped up just as red lines decorated the bottom portion of the room, zigzagging across and intersecting one another. Just above them, a foot above their heads, more red lines appeared, cutting off any means of escape. Now they were stuck. If they went any further to the walls, poisoned needles would strike them dead. If they touched the infrared beams, alarms would go off and sleeping gas would fill the room. A tough decision: unconsciousness or death?

Kirin slid her gun back into its holster. She reached for her right leg and pulled out a mini-thermal saber. She ignited it with a brilliant green flare and made her way to the door. Almost immediately sharp puffs of air shot at her, several needles striking her in the left side of her neck and shoulder. She faltered as the tower under her leaned towards her door. Lucky for her the needles weren't actually poisoned, just a paralyzing serum. Her right arm struck out to the door, the thermal saber slicing into the door. More needles shot out at her, washing over her body. She choked as one particular needle struck her in the throat. Her hand dropped the saber and she succumbed to paralysis. She strained to keep breathing but the loss of oxygen went straight to her head. Her body slid off the tower as it leaned at least a foot off the ground.

"Kirin!" Yume cried. She practically jumped off the tower she was trying so hard to keep balance on and grabbed Kirin's waist. "Heero, help me out here!"

Heero was barely across one tower when the door Kirin had been trying to open, shattered, revealing ONI soldiers. He turned and opened fire, hitting two soldiers squarely in the head. His hand pushed Yume off the tower just as she and Kirin landed hard on the floor. "Run."

Yume pulled Kirin over her shoulder and almost lifted her to the ground when more soldiers filled the room. She apologized quickly to Kirin as she placed her on the floor and reached for her yo-yo. She thrust her arm outwards, the metallic purple yo-yo ignited several large elongated spikes and wrapped around one unsuspecting soldier. She jerked the yo-yo forward, connecting her knee into the gut of the man while the spikes drove deep into the throat. She twister her body until she heard the familiar snap of a neck. Her yo-yo returned to its standard position and hung by a dainty wire just a few inches from the floor. The ONI soldiers stared at the fallen comrade and turned to the wickedly grinning female with the seemingly harmless yo-yo.

"Lee wants them alive." said one of the soldiers. He pointed to the man closest to her. "Get her."

"Hell no! She's crazy!"

Yume's eyes turned a dull blue color. "Crazy? I'll show you crazy!" She jumped forward, pulling her arm back. The soldier closest to her fell with the force of her punch. Her yo-yo swung around her head and emitted a high-pitched sound shattering the eardrums for all those who were unfortunate in wearing earphones. She laughed happily as she dropped to one knee and tripped up another soldier shoving her knee into his gut. She pivoted just as a fierce punched missed her face by inches. She gave a low, un-lady like snort and grabbed the soldier by his vest. She dropped to the floor and pulled him up in a toss while at the same time sticking her foot in his groin area. He fell with a hard thud and for good measure, she rolled up beside him and struck him hard with her elbow just below the rib cage.

Yume was about to declare victory when someone grabbed her from the back of the suit she wore and threw her against the wall with a loud, bone-breaking crash. She felt blood pool in the back of her throat as her body screamed in pain. Her arms slipped around her torso, half of her will begging her to grab her yo-yo and pay back whoever the hell had tossed her into the wall. She managed to look up and see a pair of similar gold eyes look down at her. She saw the massive hand and felt the feeling of pressure around her neck as she lost consciousness. "Damn...it..."

Heero had been thrown into the other room where the soldiers were coming around him like an executioner's circle. He had run out of bullets and was wondering how the hell they could have gathered so fast. His first instinct was to go into the other room to see how Yume and Kirin were faring. He had hoped Yume would protect Kirin with her life, but judging by the numbers, it would be a hard task to accomplish. As a last resort, he reached for a small grenade under his shirt. He hoped Kirin wouldn't be upset if he was a little dirty, bloody, wounded...or worse.

He pulled the grenade from his shirt and showed it to the soldiers in the room. Though they didn't seem frightened, they moved closer. Heero ground his teeth just as a hand wrapped around his arm slamming him hard into the wall. His vision blurred as a pair of gold eyes burned into his mind. It looked so similar to Kirin's but he knew it wasn't. She had fallen unconscious when she had tried to make an escape for them. He saw two bodies being carried through the room. One in silver, another in violet. Yes, that was Kirin and Yume. But who was this person with the same gold eyes as his Kirin? Who...?


	3. More Than One

DC: Yet another one of these...I don't own any of those cute, delicious, demented, psychotic Gundam Pilots or any of the other demonic and pinkishly evil or justice oriented characters. All the *good*, *wholesome*, *innocent* characters (gag, cough) belong to me. Besides, even if you did sue me, I won't give you a damn penny!! Ha, ha, ha! I have a NICKEL! And a DIME! HA! I have fifteen cents!! Aw, crap...that means you'll sue me for fifteen cents...damn......

Forgotten Colony- Enlightenment Section (noon)

Ayako Meguri pulled on the dull brown suit and fixated the borrowed nametag around her neck. She was now known as Era, a simple prisoner in the cruel and laboring section of ONI. A place where ex-soldiers were sent due to their insubordination and rogue ideas. A place where Kirin Shido, Yume Okinawa, and Shin Kin'Youbi were going to be placed for...enlightenment. Her orders had changed with the arrival of the Pirate crew from the ship, Zenith. Apparently instead of her going to Earth, her wards came to her. 

Lee had formulated a simple plan in a record of five minutes and changed Ayako's orders to make her be the 'guide' around the prison. She'd make up a fanciful story of how anyone in their right mind who had tried to escape ONI were sent here to either die or go mad. She'd rub elbows with Kirin's friends and gain their trust. A few appropriately placed members who were loyal to ONI would stir up some trouble, create a scene that would rouse a rebellion. Of course, during all that chaos, Ayako would expertly guide the new prisoner's out of hell and they'd just have to take her along with her. A beautiful, devious plan.

Ayako smudged some dirt onto her face and ruffled her hair. She pulled it into a bun and put on a brown, discolored hat and followed several guards to the prison entrance. They knew of her plan and waited as several other 'prisoners' joined them and opened the gate for them. Already the stench of sewage and waste permeated through the metal doors. She sucked in a breath and stepped into the one section of the colony she knew for a fact that warded off any rebelliousness. She staggered as the smell began to cut off any oxygen to her lungs. She had to remember to breathe, but the smell was so atrocious she couldn't keep her eyes open either. Instead, she sucked in a ragged breathe and pulled the suit over her mouth and nose. They say that a few minutes in the ES, one would be used to the smell. The prisoners behind her spread out, each copying her example. She turned and began walking, the earpiece in her ear giving small blips in the direction of the new guests.

She walked over a hill of refuse and almost regurgitated what little breakfast she had, seeing a dead rat floating face down in a pool of dark brown, almost black, liquid. She sloshed through the mess of tin cans and scrap metal and found a group wearing similar clothes as she. Their faces were clean which was a dead giveaway. She pressed a small button on her belt buckle, an indication that she had found her quarry. She stepped towards them, careful not to trip and land a face full of rat and human droppings. She neared them, well aware that other prisoners were watching her. She smiled amongst the powerful stench. "Hi."

The first to acknowledge her was a Chinese man. He stared disgustedly at her hand, but thought it rude not to be polite. 

"I suppose you're here to tell us 'not to worry' and 'everything's going to be all right'?"

Ayako felt tears seep into her eyes. She shook her head. "I see you've been expecting that. I'll save you the trouble. I'm Era. I'll be your guide here and I'll help you get settled."

"Oh, no." said a young woman with black hair and bright green eyes. "I am not staying one more minute here!"

"It can't be helped. You either die or go crazy."

"Are those our only options?" mumbled a braided man. He wrinkled his nose and turned another shade of green. "I want out."

"Everyone here does. Even me." said Ayako. "We were sent here for our disobedience to ONI. They call this the Enlightenment Chamber. As you can see...we all wished we hadn't rebelled."

A nice-looking blonde man stepped up. "Have you ever heard of Kirin Shido?"

"Kirin Shido? GENERAL Kirin Shido? Of course! She's our hero. She would have never sent us here. She would have made an elegant and fancy speech and we'd be snapped back into shape in no time! We would've done better with Kirin on our side."

"Who made this place?" asked the blonde.

"I don't know." said Ayako, telling the absolute truth. "I suppose when everything started backing up in the plumbing system, they had to decide who came down here. Who better than the good-for-nothings? Then I guess it evolved from there and here we are. All of us are capable of doing work out in the field, but we didn't want a life of terrorism so here we are."

Ayako could have patted herself on the back. This was the best lie she had ever spun in a long time! She could already see the pity in the eyes of the ones before her. But she couldn't get cocky. One slip up and she was through. 

"Do you know what happened to Heero Yuy and Yume Okinawa?" asked another girl. Her hair was curly and her green/violet eyes were red from crying.

"We heard they were on board...but we haven't heard anything definite yet."

The girl turned away and began crying once more. A tall man with wayward bangs stepped from beside the Chinese pilot. "Is there anyway out?"

"And risk being thrown out into space?" Ayako said, feigning shock. She then lowered her voice. "Many of us have been thinking about it...but we haven't the backbone to do it. We'd rather stay here than face the wrath of Lee Ikuza."

"He's that bad." whispered the blonde. He turned to his friends. "We have to find them. They-"

The gate opened revealing a large, black mobile suit. It was a massive machine that none of the Gundam pilots had ever seen before. There were two beam barrels on each shoulder, thermal claws on each arm, a massive beam cannon which hovered above the MS's head like a scorpion's tail, several rocket sections on the legs, and gattling guns on its chest plate. Everything about it was full-blown power. Massive and beautiful that put Trowa's old Gundam, Heavy Arms, to shame.

"What is that, Era?" asked the blonde.

"That is a Riot Mobile Suit. All Riot suits are black. Their partners are called Sentinel suits. Where as Riot suits hold all the firepower, Sentinels are the exact opposite. Sometimes their manned by expert pilots, usually teams, sometimes they're used as dolls. Let me tell you...they're seven times as effective as dolls." Ayako explained.

"Who could've made such a thing?" said the black haired female. "It's...monstrous."

Ayako grinned. "The same woman who is our hero...Kirin Shido."

"Kirin made those?" exclaimed the black-haired girl. "H-how...? No- WHY?"

"She was under strict orders of her uncle from what I understand. Which ultimately leads to her going rogue. Kind of sad."

The black Riot stormed forward and bent down, its hand revealing two small brown figures. It tossed them aside, almost dropping them into a pool of oil and other nasty surprises. Riot turned and stormed away, the large gates closing behind it.

The first to arise was the female. Her hair was mussed and she had a large bruise over her eye. She turned to the second figure and began to shake him. Almost immediately the man stood and assessed his surroundings.

"Heero! Yume!" cried the girl with brown curls. She started in a sprint and slowed to a walk as her question was shouted over a the small area. "Where's Kirin?"

"She wasn't with us." said Yume. She turned to Heero then looked around. "What the hell is this place? It stinks like shit."

"That's because it is." said the braided young man.

Ayako stood to one side, wondering if there were some long-awaited introductions needed. The blonde, remembering her kindness and generosity, pulled her closer. "Heero Yuy, Yume Okinawa, this is Era. Era, my name is Quatre Winner, this is Captain Zero of the ship, Zenith; Trowa Barton, Chang Wufei, Duo Maxwell, and Shin Kin'Youbi." As he introduced each one, they all gave a slight nod.

"Isn't this a nice reunion?" Yume asked rubbing her sore eye. "They ambushed us. They were watching us from the very minute we got there."

Shin had to nod. "We know. He told us. We were watching you guys, too."

"What?" Yume crossed her arms. "Of all the luck..."

"Kirin didn't know." Shin said sadly. "Lee has back-ups of our files. Everything you guys did was a waste..."

"Impossible!" Yume cried. "What about the e-mail?"

"A hoax." said Quatre. "Lee revealed everything to us. He said he didn't even know Kirin was on the ship-"

"Until I had to open my big mouth and tell him that she was." Shin sighed, her voice wavering. "I'm so stupid..."

Duo put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't call yourself that. It was just a slip of the mouth. Any one of us could've said it."

Wufei snorted at that moment, thinking Duo was a complete idiot for trying to sound so pompous and patronizing. "Would you quit it, Maxwell? We have to think what we're doing next. I certainly don't want to stay here any longer than necessary."

Yume turned to Heero. "Well, Heero, you've been quiet. What do you have to say?"

Heero's dulled eyes looked from all the faces of his comrades. He then settled his gaze on Ayako. "You- Era. Where are all the exits?"

"You just came from it." said Ayako. "One entrance and one exit."

"Which wall goes to the outside?" he asked, his voice putting on more strain.

"The...well..." Ayako positioned herself that her right arm pointed to the gate and her left pointed to a far wall. "It depends where my right arm is facing. This colony replicates the orbit of earth around the sun. If my right arm is in the direction of the sun, then my left is open space and vice versa."

"Is there anyway for us to find out?" asked Yume.

"Not unless we go up into the control room. And again...one entrance and one exit." Ayako explained.

"Damn..." Yume sighed. "What now?"

Ayako felt for another button on her buckle. This was the perfect opportunity to call in the big 'commotion.' As soon as she pressed the button, various angry voices came over the hill. Three burly men stormed over the hill, their voices carrying a hint of a threat. She began to back away. "We should find someplace to hide."

"Who are they?" Zero demanded. "It's bad enough that this place stinks and now they want to roll in it?"

"Well it is our only means of entertainment..." Ayako said, trying hard not to picture grown men rolling in filth. "But we should go...I really don't want to be around them. They're bad news."

Following reluctantly, they barely made a foot of progress when a piece of smelly refuse landed beside Heero's foot. He stopped dead, turning his head to face a grinning man. He was in no mood to play games, knowing that Kirin was somewhere on the colony, Lee was probably planning to do something to her, and he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

"Fresh meat." said the grinning man, his yellow teeth gleaming in the artificial light. His hand reached for Heero, placing a smelling hand on his shoulder and squeezing affectionately. "Soft, too."

Heero shrugged off the man's hand and took a step back. He was not the type of man to welcome another's touch. Especially if it was another man! It was bad enough Relena was on his back, to be touched by this man... Heero's anger rose to the killing edge. If he said even one more word-

"I'll show you a good time you sweet piece of a-"

No one had seen Heero's arm move. One minute the grinning man was smiling and virtually ready to jump on Heero, the next, he was a heap on the floor, his nose broken and bloody. Heero's fist remained at his side, visibly shaking with indignation. His eyes held a murderous gleam that held back the man's two associates. "Touch me again and I'll snap your neck."

"Feisty, aren't you sweet cheeks?" laughed the man. He got up, blood flooding out of his nose. He dusted himself off and snorted causing more blood to flow. "I like a man who's assertive and hot-blooded."

Heero's temper was at an all-time high. His eyes swept the floor with anything to strike the man with. Unlike Kirin, he wasn't as resourceful as she. He used only what he had. His eyes caught a glimpse of something shiny and he bent down to pick it up. 

"Flexing for us, aren't you?" the man said silkily, his hand reaching towards Heero's backside.

Heero spun around and grabbed the man's hand. His arm jerked only slightly, but to the trained eye, he had dislocated the arm and was now threatening to break it where he stood. His other hand rested the broken metal piece onto the man's neck. "Back off."

"You're strong..." the man strained to say. His eyes flicked to Ayako. "What about you, girl? Want to watch two men go at it?"

Ayako turned away, disgusted. She was warned that they would do unspeakable things...but the mere thought of two men... "Just leave us alone."

"Can't do that." said one of the other men. "This is our turf and we're going to give them a warm welcome...so stay out of it!"

"I won't let you!" Ayako cried, stepping up to them.

The man raised a hand and almost hit Ayako if not for Heero's intervention. He shoved the broken knife into the man's gut and turned, striking the second man across the neck. The third turned and tried to yell before Heero had pushed the knife into his back. "Don't say anything or else I'll kill you."

Ayako was amazed by Heero's speed. She grabbed his arm, puling him back roughly. "There are camera's in here! We have to hide or else they'll find us!"

Heero dropped the knife and followed after Ayako who was now leading the group into makeshift houses and into a deep lair of seemingly fresh and clean air. He stopped just long enough to take a lungful of air. "What is this place?"

"It's a shelter. How do you think we survived in this place at all?" she smiled softly then turned. "We'll keep underground-"

"Is there a way to the control room from here?" Heero demanded. 

"I think so. But there's a big fan that ventilates the air. It'll cut anyone in half. Believe me, I've seen it happen." She tried to keep her face calm and neutral. The part about someone being sliced in half was a lie. No one was that frantic to get out of the Enlightenment Section. Except, of course, the group who desperately needed out.

"Take us to it." Heero ordered.

Ikuza's Lab-(1:31 p.m.)

Identical. The eyes that stared from a holding tube were identical to her own. Dull, gold orbs, staring into nothing. Unblinking. They had seen the horror as she had seen it. They saw the instruments used, the man who had performed the experiments. They knew the truth. They knew their fate. They knew they were doomed.

Her own eyes shifted from the identical pair and moved along the span of the laboratory. Close to her was a metal tray decorated with sterile instruments used for opening and dissecting. Further, on a larger, plain-white desk were yellowed papers, reports of experiments long past, references and the plans of an old objective...resurrected.

Kirin Shido tried moving her hands. Stuck. She tried moving her head. Stuck. Her eyes could only move from the metal tray to the white desk to the pair of gold eyes in a small jar, sitting so close to her head. Her eyes looked up into the white ceiling, hearing the faint buzz of the fluorescent light flicker, close to expiring. All around her were large tubes, at least seven foot in height, three feet in width. From where she lay there were at least four on either side of her. If she looked closely, there where two more rows that followed. 

There were roughly twenty four tubes each filled with diluted, yellow/ white liquid. She couldn't tell if they were inhabited by bodies but she knew that they were in use. She recognized the hum of the machine when she had once been trapped inside. A horrible experience she never wanted to witness again. She'd be damned if she was forced into them once more.

She became frantic. Lee was a crazy man. He had lost his sanity when everything around him, his projects, his experiments, everything had fallen apart. Backtracking from old reports, she knew that he had spent some time in the insane asylum on L2 colony. A plague had washed through it and it was said he had caught the last remnants of it and was bed-ridden for a month. During that time he had lost more than a few pounds. 

Kirin lifted herself from the metal bed enough to see any possible means of escape. She lay back down again, the mere action draining her of precious energy. Straight ahead of her were two doors. One on the left and one of the right. She sat-up again, halfway and tried to find some indication that one was the exit. She sighed as she slumped back onto the bed. Exhausting work.

She drummed her fingers on the metal bed, the dull vibrating sound giving her some comfort. This was half-reassuring. What was going to happen to her now? Was he really going to make her wait? She'd stay for five more minutes. After that, she'd break out on her own...Chaos style.

Enlightenment Section (1:56 p.m.)

The tunnel was long and dark. Only at choice places had there been any lights from above. Already they could hear the whir of the giant fan, almost pushing them back if not for their determination. 

Ayako stayed flat alongside the wall. "Just a few feet ahead!"

There was nothing for them to hold onto. The tunnel was as smooth as glass. Not even the deadbolts punctured into the metal could hold them up. Quatre was even having a hard time standing. Ayako, Shin, Yume, and Zero, even with their combined weight, had to struggle for some grip.

"This is not good, Heero!" cried Yume. "If we don't get blown back we'll be cut up into teeny little scraps of meat for your new boyfriend to roll around in!"

Heero's head snapped around, glaring at Yume with all his ferocious intensity. If the fan hadn't been on, Yume surely would have been blown away by Heero's anger. "Don't piss me off, Yume."

Yume just grinned and concentrated on keeping her footing. "Sure thing, Yuy."

"How do you suppose we get through?" asked Wufei. "We can't really stop it with our bare hands!"

"I'm estimating about thirty miles per hour wind." said Trowa. "Maybe more."

"Yuy, you better figure something out or else!" said Zero. Her eyes were shut due to her hair whipping her in the eyes. "You know, I'd much prefer Kirin's leadership than yours!"

"You have a better idea?" Heero growled. He was getting a little fed up with being compared to Kirin. Though, he really wanted to know what Kirin would have done in a situation like this.

Zero shrugged. "No. I was just hoping that putting you down would give you more inclination to do something other than stand here and get wind-chapped lips!"

Heero turned his attention to the blades. The blades moved in a clockwise manner. Set before it was an iron cross that separated it into four sections. If they were able to find something to shove into the blade's path, someone could slide into the space...

"I suppose the control room also has a mechanism to stop the fan?" Heero asked Ayako.

"Sure. When we're being punished, they usually shut off the air." Ayako replied.

"Then we'll go back out and get something to hold it in place while one of us crawls under and moves to the control room. Once we're there, they'll have to stop the fan for only a few minutes so everyone could pass and we'll turn it back on." Heero looked at the faces of his associates. "That's as good of a plan as I can come up with."

"Sounds good." said Shin. "But who's going to go?"

Ayako realized no one was looking at her. They still didn't trust her. This was a perfect opportunity to show just how trustworthy she was. "I'll go. I know this place better than anyone."

All eyes drifted on her. The group was tight, trusting those who were associated with Kirin, Shin, and Yume. Zero was trustworthy because she had allowed them to use her ship. But now they had combined and gave Ayako the critical eye. Could they really trust her? Maybe she would leave them in the depths of tunnel? Maybe she would leave them to die?

"We'll compromise." said Heero, after a lengthy silence. "All the females will pass through. The rest of us will stay here."

Ayako's blue eyes widened. This was certainly a compromise! "All four of us?"

"Is there a problem?" Heero asked.

"Well, you said one of us. I'd only assume that there would be enough time for one to crawl between the fan's blades." said Ayako, trying to hide the slight tremble in her voice.

"Then we'll have to find something that will hold the fan long enough for you four to pass, won't we?" He said mildly. He turned and was almost pushed by the force of the wind. "Let's go. The sooner we get out of here, the sooner we'll find Kirin."

Ikuza's Lab (2:06 p.m.)

She rubbed her sore wrists and finally took a long look around. Something silver caught her eye and for a moment, she thought it was her own hair. She shook her head and realized it wasn't her hair...at least not her own. She moved off of the metal bed and caught another glimpse of silver. It wasn't coming from within the tubes...it was on the outside...and it was moving.

She dropped to a low crouch, her knees almost banging into the plastic tubes. She could feel the sensation of her hair brushing the cold, metal-plated floor, but that was the least of her worries. Her curiosity was getting the better of her and she so desperately wanted to know who was watching her.

She saw the glitter of gold and the flash of silver. She almost jumped- pounced, on the figure but it proved to move at the same speed as herself. She dropped onto her belly, careful of her belt buckle not to scrape the floor. Like a cat, she arched her back and kept her eyes forward, her claws ready to reveal themselves when necessary. She stepped forward, slowly, quietly, holding in a breath that screamed to be let out. She felt her heart pump faster, her eyes become sharper as she felt the mere vibration of another being just inches within her grasp.

She heard and felt it move before her eyes did. Instinctively she shot her arm out and caught the figure. It began to scream and claw at her arm. She wrapped her other arm around it and brought it hard onto the floor. She rolled over and felt a small pain shoot up her thigh. She released it, knowing that since it was now in her sights it would never escape. She lunged forward and caught the small figure again in her grasp, grabbing for the flailing limbs and swinging it like a rag doll into the large plastic tubes. The tubes shook with the sheer force of it but remained standing. The liquid within it sloshed but resumed its peaceful stillness.

A tiny whimper emerged from the heaving body on the floor. Kirin rubbed her inner thigh for a moment and looked at her arm. The little figure also had hidden claws. Blood seeped from every wound inflicted. She sighed and braced herself for another fight. Her hand stopped inches away from the small body. Her hand dropped into the short, silver hair and rubbed it softly, thinking it felt so much like her own, but then-so much more...human. She turned the body over and looked into the same pair of gold eyes, much like her own. She held up her bloodied arm. "You should respect your elders."

The small child's eyes flicked to the bloodied arm then back into her face. "You scared me."

Kirin blinked numerous times. The voice sounded so much like her own but with a more boyish tint. Physically he looked no older than five. She held out her other hand. "I'm sorry if you are."

The boy took her outstretched hand lifted himself up. He was up to her waist with traces of muscles underneath his small and wiry frame. Locks of silver hair fell over his eyes and one lock in particular fell between his eyes like another particular man.

"Your name?" Kirin asked softly. She could help but feel closely connected to him.

"Father calls me Korin." said the boy. He looked her over twice as many times as she had looked at him. "What does father call you?"

"Father...?" Kirin repeated. She shook her head. "I don't understand. Who's father?"

"Father is father. Lee Ikuza." he tipped his head to the side, a trait Kirin was known for. "Have you forgotten?"

"No I haven't forgotten." Kirin said hastily. "I...wasn't created by him."

"You look like me." said Korin. He turned to the other tubes. "Father says our brothers will be ready in a few more days."

"Brothers...?"

"Yes." Korin's hands suddenly began to roam over her chest. "You're different from my other brother's-"

She slapped his hands away and crossed her arms. "What are you doing?"

Korin tipped his head to the side. "You're different but...you are my brother."

"No, I'm not." Kirin said, tight-lipped. "I'm a female. A girl. If we're family then...I'm your sister."

"Sister?" Korin repeated, his lips silently mouthing the word over and over. "It...does not compute."

Kirin sighed. "You do know the difference between a male and female, right?"

"Male and female..." Korin tipped his head to the side. "I am a male. You...are a female?"

"Good." Kirin sighed. Thank god they had the basics! "What is a brother?"

"A brother is male with the same parents or parent as I." Korin replied, obviously happy with himself.

"All right. I'm your sister. A sister is a female with the same..." Kirin did not want to say that Lee Ikuza was her father! She was his niece! "...With the same DNA as you."

Korin seemed to accept that small nugget of information. "Explanation...accepted. You are my sister: Kirin."

Kirin had to smiled. She had never had a brother before. But something else disturbed her. He said his "brother's" would be ready in a few more days. What did he mean by that? What bothered her even more was...how was Korin conceived? For that matter...her other "brother's"? If Lee had done what she thought he did...she felt like throwing up.

"You look unwell, sister." Korin said, emphasizing the word, 'sister.'

Kirin smiled softly. "Yeah, well... There are a lot of things you have to learn."

"And what is that?" he inquired.

"For one thing, don't sound like a computer. Talk...normal." 

Korin bit his lower lip. Another trait Kirin had when she was in deep thought. "Talk...normal? How do I do that?"

Kirin felt as if she was cursed with the child of a million questions. "I'll teach you as we go along. But first...do you know where...father's office is? I know this is his lab, but his office..."

"Certainly-"

"No." Kirin shook her head. "Don't say certainly. "Say 'Sure' or 'All right' or 'Ok.' Ok?"

Korin looked as if he was wagering a small mental battle within himself. He smiled and looked into Kirin's eyes. He nodded slowly. "Ok."

"You're learning quickly, that's good. Let's go, ok?"

Korin's smile widened. "All right."

Enlightenment Section (2:30 p.m.)

The best they could find was four long metal poles at least half an inch thick. From what Ayako had told them, the blades were as sharp as razors and two inches thick. This was a vital point. The girls had to move fast and not falter for even a second. If they did, one of them would be cut in half. And if it was Yume, Shin, or even Zero...Kirin would be very unhappy.

Heero tested one of the poles in his hand. It was as long as his arm. He needed to know the space between the blades. If he knew that, he could calculate at what point for the girls to slide through to the other side. He looked at the others who were looking back at him. He wanted to growl at them for always expecting answers from him. He turned his back and gripped the metal poles. They weren't heavy, but they were thick enough for half a second or resistance. They only had four poles to work with. Two seconds in total?

"Let's do it now. You four get ready." Heero commanded.

Ayako, Yume, Shin, and Zero looked nervously at each other. "Are you sure it's safe?"

Heero spun around. "Do you really want to stay here any longer than we have to?"

"No." came the quick response. 

Heero handed Trowa, Duo, Wufei, and Quatre the poles. He moved towards the fan, bracing himself as he took hold of Shin's hand. "You first."

"Why me?" Shin asked.

Heero glanced at Ayako. "I don't quite trust Era. It'd be best if you went first in case she thinks of leaving us behind."

"Oh, sure...let me get killed first!" Shin cried.

"Don't argue with me." Heero snapped. He beckoned to Quatre. "When I tell you to, jab it in."

Quatre nodded, his blonde hair whipping about his face. "Good luck, Shin."

"Yeah, I'll need it." she mumbled.

"Now." Heero barked.

The metal pole threw Quatre into the smooth, solid wall, trapping him somewhat. He managed to keep the pole against the iron support as the fan blade began to bend the pole. Heero's arms went around Shin and literally threw her into the small space that was surely fit for a child. Lucky for them, the girls were all small enough to easily slip through. Heero reached for Yume just as the sound of crushing metal began to sound.

"Wufei!" Heero shouted. He had miscalculated, but in this case, it was a good thing. The poles were holding fairly well. Wufei stuck the pole on the top side of one of the fan's blades. The crushing sound momentarily stopped as Yume slid through and pulled Zero across the space as Heero reached for Ayako. Before she could scream in terror, she was already sliding through the space with the other girls.

"Give us the poles! We can hold them!" cried Shin.

Duo and Trowa glanced at Heero who was helping Quatre move away from the wall. "Just do it!"

Trowa handed Shin his pole and slid under just as Wufei's pole began to bend. Duo handed his to Yume and followed as Wufei released and jumped through the space, barely cutting off his head on the sharp blades.

Yume and Shin, with the help of Zero, Trowa, Duo, and Wufei, struck the last remaining poles to stop any movement. Heero broke off the metal pole that had pinned Quatre and pushed him through the space. He dropped to his stomach and pulled himself through with the help from Quatre and Ayako.

"Let go!" Heero called.

The group holding the poles jumped back, the spark of metal on metal, making everyone take a few wary steps back. They stared as the blades cut the poles like noodles. They simply fell on either side, being cleanly sliced. They began to be dragged towards the fan.

"Keep to the ground!" Heero demanded. They crawled with much difficulty, knowing that one slip wound send either one or all to their bloody deaths.

"How far is it, Ayako?" Shin yelled.

"At least...twice the distance from the fan to the shelter."

"Great." said Yume. "Heero, how long do you suspect we stay flat on our stomachs?"

Everything became quiet as the fan came to a gradual slow. Heero was the first to stand, his eyes searching the surface of the tunnel. "Until someone explains to me how the hell that fan stopped..."

Ikuza' Office 2:48 p.m.

Kirin Shido sighed with relief. She had first hand experience with that damned fan. She was the one who had installed it into the vents. She had been searching Lee's office for anything that might give her any information on the 'project' he was currently working on. His wall of televisions flickered from over several hundred-thousand different sections. Her eyes caught a glimpse of a group that were passing through a large fan. She had spent the few minutes trying to find the override button to save them. She had to ask Korin to help in order to see her friends safely through and in one piece. 

Now they were standing, wondering what had happened. She wanted to talk to them through the microphone, but she couldn't give away her location. She wanted to confront Lee before anything else happened. And Korin was her key to him.

"Korin-" Kirin turned to face the young boy. His eyes were bright and beady, his eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"The enemy." Korin turned to Kirin. "You are helping the enemy!"

Kirin turned to the screens. "No, they're my friends. There here to help, Korin."

The young boy shook his head vigorously. "Father said they are his enemies! Whoever are father's enemies, are my enemies, too!"

"Korin," she reached for the boy who's hand wavered above an ominous black button. "Please, try to understand. They are my friends. They might be enemies of father's but they are my friends. My friends aren't enemies."

Korin's gold eyes flicked from the screen to Kirin and then to the button. "Father would be disappointed in me if I let them live."

"You would make me very sad if you hurt them, Korin." she didn't want to admit to the small boy that she would probably kill him. If her friends were killed because of some boy who thought he was doing the right thing for Lee Ikuza...

"You'll kill me, won't you, sister?" Korin said breathlessly. "They are important to you?"

"Yes." her eyes held the threat. She was already planning on how to dispose of his body. She was always brought up alone. Never before had she had a brother. A little brother for that matter. Now was not the time for her to act like a big sister.

Korin's hand dropped. "I'll spare them. But you must leave. Father will know if I have betrayed him."

"How?"

Korin tipped his head back and showed her a single blue vein, pulsing with life and blood. "This is a monitoring transplant. He cannot lose track of us with these. We are always under his observation."

Kirin's anger overrode everything she had learned as a child. Her hand came around Korin's throat and lifted him up from the floor. Her fingernails, as sharp as razors, pricked at the vein. Blood swelled and dripped down the pale throat until a glimmer of silver showed within the blood. Kirin dug her fingers into the vein, ignoring Korin's cries of anguish and pain. A long, metallic rod of silver slid from Korin's throat. Coated in blood, Kirin dropped it onto the desk.

Korin's hands immediately came around his throat, trying to close up the wound. "W-why...d-did you d-do this?"

Kirin put another hand around his throat, this time, putting pressure on the wound. "I'm your sister. I'm suppose to protect you from harm. I've done just that. Now you have to come with me."

"But-"

"Korin, listen to me." Kirin said sharply. "If you stay here, you will be inevitably be replaced. If you come with me, you will have FREEDOM."

"Free...dom?" Korin mouthed the words over in his mind. "Freedom. That sounds...nice."

"Good. You want to come with me or do you want to stay?" Kirin asked solemnly.

"Go. I want to go with you." Korin said, wrapping his bloody arms around her. "You, Kirin. I choose you...and freedom."

"All right. Now, tell me how to get into the vents and meet with my friends. You'll like them." Kirin smiled.

Korin's gold eyes looked upwards. "Through there we can get to the control room. From the control room vent, we can meet your friends."

"Our friends, Korin." Kirin corrected. She glanced at the closed door, almost swearing someone had opened it. She shook her head. She'd deal with it later. Right now she had to check up on her friends.


	4. Revelation

DC: Yet another one of these...I don't own any of those cute, delicious, demented, psychotic Gundam Pilots or any of the other demonic and pinkishly evil or justice oriented characters. All the *good*, *wholesome*, *innocent* characters (gag, cough) belong to me. Besides, even if you did sue me, I won't give you a damn penny!! Ha, ha, ha! I have a NICKEL! And a DIME! HA! I have fifteen cents!! Aw, crap...that means you'll sue me for fifteen cents...damn......

Enlightenment Section Control Room (3:17 p.m.)

Yume's blue eyes peered through the small slits of vent. From where she could see, there were at least three guards at the console, two on door, and one walking around. That made six guards altogether. Her hands gripped the metal lining, moving at an excruciatingly slow pace. Any sudden movement and the guards would riddle the ventilation shafts with holes.

After standing at the fan for longer than ten minutes, she had just added in her two cents that the fan was shut off because Lee was probably sending soldiers their way. In the typical Triad Fashion- run until there's no more room to run, Yume ran down the vent first, followed by Shin, who didn't even bother giving the others anytime to react or to ask what was going on. They ran as long and as far as their lungs could allow, all the way to a fork in the path. There, it was Yume who took charge and ordered the others to go into the left passage while she and Shin went into the right. The pathway to the right brought them directly to the control room where the left passage brought the other group just outside the Enlightenment Gate.

Yume let out slow breath just as she set down the metal screen next to Shin. She put a finger to her lips, denoting silence and placed her hands on either side of the opening. Lowering herself very carefully, her legs dangling just above a guards head, she used all the power in her arms to try not to let her land on her butt. Sweat beaded off her forehead, collecting just in the hollow of her neck. Her arms began to tremble as she lowered herself farther into the room, her legs ready to snap around the neck and twist it to the point of death. She glanced up at Shin who's green/ violet eyes were widened in anticipation.

Yume could feel her arms ready to turn into jelly. The guard below her turned, and at that instant, her feet landed onto his shoulders, pinching his head between her shoes. She twisted her entire body until the familiar snap of a neck echoed throughout the room. 

Guards turned their heads upward seeing nothing but a blur of purple and blue drop down from the ceiling. Yume jumped on the two guards advancing on her from the door. She dropped onto her knees and struck her leg out, tripping up the soldiers. Her hands immediately went for the guns and twisted the weapons from the fallen guards. She stood before the two, looking down at them without pity or remorse. Her hand gripped the semi and without another conscious thought, pulled the trigger, sending at least twenty rounds into each body. She turned to Shin who was taking care of the three guards at the console.

Shin had grabbed the closet thing she could reach, a knife, and without blinking, slit the throats of the guards who were on the verge of pressing an ominous red button that would giveaway their location. One guard managed to reach out to Shin and grab her by the wrist. Startled, Shin swung the knife again, hitting the man squarely in the chest, right where his heart beat. She gasped and stepped away, looking at Yume as if saying she didn't mean to kill him.

"You did what you had to do." said Yume. "If you didn't, they would have raped us and killed us without a second thought."

Shin had to agree. Yume was right. Men in ONI were like that, no matter what age, rank, or situation. Rape was the number one killer. Besides, between herself, Yume, and Kirin...Yume and Kirin had no regrets about getting their hands bloodied. She was more...dignified...when it came to missions. At the very least, all she did was wound or mortally wound. If she did happen to kill someone, it was purely accidental.

"Come on, the other's are waiting for us." Yume picked up the other weapons laying around. She took another look at Shin. "Don't worry about it! They got what they deserved."

Shin shook her head and dropped the knife. "I don't know why but...I don't mind when I'm in the Gundam...it's just face to face...I just can't...I can't..."

"I know, Shin." Yume patted Shin's back. "I know. You'll get over it, soon. Ok?"

Shin nodded her head slowly. Now was not the time to discuss something like this. Right now she was just going to humor her. She managed a perfected fake smile and took a gun from Yume's possession. "Let's go."

Yume turned to the console and began to make the correct adjustments. The vents letting in the clean, filtered air flowed through the entire Enlightenment Section. The supposedly clogged drain pipes were slowly being drained and clear water began to run through the drainage pipes. The large gate began to open, people on either of the large gate, each waiting for their friends or relatives, stuck in E.S. to emerge. Joyous reunions were taking place, the people began to cheer, some were still planning a rebellion, taking out handcrafted spears and picking up rocks.

"Down with Lee!" they cried.

Yume watched, satisfied. "They've got a fighting chance with us on their side. Let's find Kirin and get the hell out of here!"

Shin smiled and followed Yume down the steep metal stairs. They came across the open gate where Heero and the others were patiently waiting.

"You did good." Heero said quietly.

Yume nodded. "Yup! Kirin always said that if she had the chance, she'd set these people free. I'm glad they still have their spirit and they're itching for a fight with Lee."

Quatre looked thoughtfully into the crowds that were gathering. "They'll need leadership. Before we do anything else-"

A loud boom resounded throughout the section. The crowds that were once celebrating in joy and happiness quiet and stared in fright. Emerging from the gate were Riot Dolls. They crept slowly through the gate, the cannons shaking violently with each deliberate step.

"They're not doing what I think they're doing..." said Duo, his voice wavering. "That would be a..."

"...Massacre..." Zero breathed. "They're not serious are they?"

Lee's voice boomed into the section. "I see I've got some pests that need to be...exterminated. Such a pity...the vermin used to be so obedient and so well kept. Kill them all. Don't leave any one of them left alive."

"NO!" Quatre screamed.

Trowa's lanky arm reached for Quatre and pulled him back just as bullets blasted all above and around them. Like dominoes, the rebel's fell backward; they ran for their lives, trying to hide underneath the clearing trash and the makeshift houses. The Riot Dolls moved a step closer, aiming their guns into the ground, literally littering it with thousands of large bullet shells. The frantic screams slowly began to die down. There were a few barely visible speckles among the bodies, still running, still trying to hide. Children. The parents had sacrificed themselves to save the few children that had been born in such a desolate place. Even they, the smallest of the children, fell victim to the slaughter. 

Quatre fell to his knees, his chest heaving. During the entire thirty seconds of the absolute massacre, he had screamed. Screamed for the people to run- to hide, screamed for the Dolls to stop firing, screamed because he was powerless to stop it.

The Riot Dolls slowly turned and thundered out of the section. The group hid behind the gates, Trowa dragging Quatre up to his feet and hiding him deep into a crevice; each hoping they wouldn't be spotted. As soon as the Riot Dolls had passed and the gates had closed, the group emerged and looked at the bloody scene.

Ayako, shaken by the abuse of power, timidly stepped forward. "We have to go. If they spot us, then we'll never be able to find Kirin."

Heero took a long look at the masses of bodies that had fallen over each other. Each were lifeless and riddled with holes the size of golf balls. He shook his head. "We can't do anything more for them. Era is right. We should leave and find Kirin."

"You know what'll happen if Kirin hears about this, don't you?" Yume asked. "She'll be upset, first of all because these Riot Dolls were used and second...she'll probably be pissed at Lee because he's such a coward. Guaranteed, Kirin won't be happy."

Heero's icy stare landed on Yume. "We'll worry about it when we see her."

"Um, Heero." Duo said, nudging him in the side. His eyes were locked to two figures that were calmly walking past the Riot Dolls. "I think you should see this."

"Not now, Duo. We have to figure out where Kirin is." Heero said, trying to keep his temper in check.

"N-no...you HAVE to see this."

Wufei, fed up with Duo's constant whining, turned his attention to what Duo was referring to. He rubbed his eyes then looked harder. "Yuy, listen to him."

Heero turned immediately on his heel and thought he was seeing double. Walking across the dead carcasses was a female with long silver hair and a boy, of about five, with short silver hair. Both were walking- the female, more so, stalking, towards the awestruck group. "Kirin?"

Kirin stood in front of Heero. "I see you're ok. How about everyone else? Are they ok?"

Quatre moved from Trowa's presence and came before Kirin. "H-he killed them..."

Kirin turned her head slightly, gazing at the dead bodies. "Yes, I know. I heard. I think it's safe to say that Lee Ikuza is one fucked up man. Are you ok, Quatre?"

Quatre sucked in a shuddering breath. "I can't believe he'd just- for what? Why?"

"Because he knows it would effect someone. He knows that someone would hate him for it. He likes the attention."

Quatre shook his head firmly. "I've always tried to find the good in people, Kirin. But it seems I am no longer good at judging those who are with us or against us. And that man...that...Lee Ikuza he...he's...a monster."

Kirin put her arms around Quatre's trembling shoulders. "I could have told you that without shedding a tear, Quatre. I've been under his influence for too long and if I stayed any longer, I would become just like him. But with your help and everyone else's, I'll be free of him. This favor I ask of you...I'm sure this is will be the point of no return for us...will you help me destroy him?"

Quatre's blue eyes, filled with angry tears, blinked. Everything became so painfully clear. There was no destruction without sacrifice. No peace without war. He had once tried to do the right thing, but was instead blamed for a problem that had cost him his father. Arms encircled the young girl and held on tightly. "I will help you Kirin...all that is in my power. I will help you."

Kirin buried her head into Quatre's neck, hiding the tears that had come to her eyes. Quatre, of all the people she had ever known, was one of the kindest and most respectable soldiers of war. To ask him something, such as to help her destroy a brilliant yet psychotic man, was a sacrifice in itself. She was beginning to rely on others as they were beginning to rely on her. She could suddenly feel Heero's gaze on her. Her head lifted slowly and met with piercing cold-blue eyes. Even amidst a sorrowful event such as the massacre of innocent people, Heero was still outrageously jealous. She pulled away from Quatre gently and patted him on the back. "Everyone to the control room. I know the way around in the vents."

Heero remained planted in his place, watching Kirin and the small boy at her hip. The boy's gold eyes darted from Kirin to Heero then hid again, behind Kirin. "Who's that?"

Kirin laughed, unable to help herself. "Even through all of this you still manage to be jealous, aggressive, and cold-hearted. But to answer you question, his name is Korin and he's my brother."

"Brother?" Heero repeated. "You said you were an only child."

"Yes, I did." Kirin patted the small boy's head. "I also said that Lee did experiments on me. I suspect that one of the experiments done on me was the procedure of creating a clone. That experiment, from my guess, has been going on for a few years. Korin is five. The oldest clones are about...as old as Mariemaia Kushrenada."

Heero looked down at the boy again. "Are they all boys?"

"In a matter of speaking...Lee added in his two cents into the creation of the clones." said Kirin. 

"So the one that captured me and Yume...it was a clone of you."

"My big brother." Kirin quipped. She glanced at Korin and said more quietly. "He's put into effect the Perfect Soldier Project. He's perfecting the clones and molding them into soldiers. There's at least one lab I know of, Heero. I don't know how many are there. If Lee manages to create an army of soldiers that not only look at me, but fight like me, act like me, and kill...like me, then-"

Heero glanced at Korin. "Is he going to bring us there?"

US. Kirin knew that once Heero said 'us,' she wouldn't be able to say anything else to him. "Hopefully. Can't guarantee anything yet."

Heero quieted. He stared at Korin for only a few seconds. "The resemblance is uncanny."

"Thank you, I'm pleased you approve of my uncle's taste in trying to recreate me." Kirin said dryly. She began to walk forward, tugging along Korin who was trying to keep away from Heero's cold gaze.

"He's scary." Korin whispered- which sounded more like a whine, to his big sister.

"That's normal." Kirin replied, smirking at the stiff way Heero was climbing the stairs. The control room was bustling with curious activity. She strode past Heero who simply said 'Hn' and stood back. 

Zero was on the console, trying to hack into the docking bay where her ship was harbored. "This is harder than trying to hogtie a fat, greasy man!" Green eyes flashed to the doorway. "Shido! Where the hell is the docking bay?"

"What docking bay?" Kirin asked pleasantly. "There are shuttle harbors but no docking bay. Everything, such as a ship like yours, is usually tethered to a line and floating a few hundred feet from the colony."

"Then how did they dock my ship?" Zero demanded. "This place is so confusing."

"There's a section of the colony that removes itself and ensnares ships. It's called a removable docking port, RDP. It envelopes a vessel of any size and loads or unloads cargo or passengers, tethers a line to the ship, then releases the ship into space while the section itself connects back to the colony." Kirin explained. "Guaranteed, Lee has your ship under strict surveillance."

"Damn it." Zero sighed. "And my crew? They weren't any of the victims back there."

"Probably being used for insurance, in case you want to leave prematurely." Kirin replied. "We'll have to go back up into the vents. Yume, bring up the complete map of the ventilation system."

"Got it." Yume jumped onto a seat and began to type busily.

Kirin moved towards a section of the console that controlled the fans in that region. Her eyes peered over the board and onto the mass of bodies that lay lifeless in a heap. "They won't need the air anymore..." She sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "Shin, bring up the jettison outline for this sector."

"What?" Shin slowly turned and looked at the silver-haired girl. "Kirin...why-"

"What else are they going to use this sector for, Shin?" Kirin demanded. "They're going to bring in more people to work here. And when someone else becomes rebellious, they'll send in another Riot Doll to kill them all. It'll be an endless cycle of blood. Do you want that?" Kirin hissed.

"Of course I don't." Shin whispered. "But to jettison this place..."

"We have no other choice. Lee knows we're here. We'll just have to prove to him that we won't give up without a fight." Kirin beckoned to the console. "Do it, now."

Shin slowly moved her feet and sat down in a chair, still staring at Kirin. "Sometimes I don't which is worse...you or Lee?"

Kirin's eyes took a dangerous light in them. "Do you want me to help you decide?"

Shin quickly shook her head. She turned to the console and began to type. Sometimes Kirin was such a bitch! Sometimes she didn't know why she and Kirin had ever become friends in the first place. Then again, she had to think...Kirin had saved her life numerous times on every occasion she could remember. From their very first mission together to that one occasion when Alan, her then boyfriend and partner, had become so upset with her that he left her alone on a colony to die. Who was at her rescue? Kirin Shido, of course. She owed her that much. And after all these years of knowing her, Shin knew that whatever actions Kirin took, she knew the risks and consequences, and she knew the dangers it would bring to Yume and herself. She always thought about others. She took another look at Kirin who was gazing out at the bodies again. She was doing this for them. Her eyes flitted to the small boy attached to her hip. She'd ask about him later. Right now, Kirin asked her to do a job. 

"What happened to the guards in here?" Kirin asked, turning to face Trowa, Wufei, Duo, and Quatre.

"They're in the back room." said Trowa. "They were dead and it was getting crowded."

"We got their weapons, just in case." said Wufei. He held up several clips of bullets and three machine guns. "I don't know how long these will last."

"That's ok. Just conserve them." Kirin replied. She turned to Quatre who was now looking over the console and into the bloody scene. "As a last respects, I'm going to jettison this colony into space and destroy it."

"Will it really be respectable if we do?" Quatre whispered.

"They were born there and have died there. That's the least I could do." Kirin insisted.

Quatre nodded his head. "All right, then." He turned and smiled at Kirin. "I trust your instincts-"

"Hey." said Zero. She stood up and peered into the back room. "Where is that Era girl?"

"Era who?" Kirin asked. She hadn't noticed anyone that wasn't out of the ordinary. "She was with you guys?"

Yume turned around just as her screen flashed with a detailed map of the ventilation shafts. "Her name was Era. She about my height, strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes. Looked familiar to me."

"Cross reference it to-" Kirin's mind went through various suggestions. She had to place how Lee knew to destroy the innocents in the Enlightenment Section and to reason why he wasn't in his office. More importantly...why was Korin there when she awoke? Then again...Lee had placed Heero and the others there to keep them as far away from her as possible. If he was in his office, then he'd see that she had awaken and met Korin- he would have done something to Korin if he remotely knew Korin was going to betray him, and also, if he was in his office, he'd known that the others were planning their escape. "Spies."

"Huh?" Yume asked. "Cross reference to spies?"

"Yes. Use Era either as a real name or code name." She glanced at Yume's screen. "Print that map out for me first."

"Jettison Mechanism is online and working." Shin announced. She cracked her knuckles, a sign of nervousness. "Kirin, the jettison switch is manual."

"I'm well aware of that, Shin." Kirin sighed. She turned to Zero. "Was she in here when you came in?"

"Yeah. She was right by the guards." Zero replied. She remembered it clearly too, because she asked why Era was standing so close to the guards. She seemed to be looking for something because she kept checking their pockets when she thought no one was looking. Apparently Zero was watching her. 

"Who took them in the backroom?" Kirin glanced at Heero who now seemed mildly interested.

"We did." said Trowa. He beckoned to Wufei, Duo, and Quatre. "We didn't see Era after that."

Yume waved a piece of paper into Kirin's face. "There's the map printout. Here's the info on our girl." She turned to her screen and read aloud. " Meguri, Ayako. Code Name: Era. Occupation: Spy."

"Damn." Kirin hissed. "I don't suppose anyone of you remember the conversations you had with her, do you?"

"Not quite." Quatre replied. "It was a blur."

Kirin leaned over Yume's shoulder. "Looked familiar? Don't you remember her?"

"Remember my memory?" Yume frowned at Kirin's slight smile. "Well, that's beside the point..."

"While I was working on our Gundams, she happened to run in on us. You and Shin agreed to take her back to her morning classes and I agreed to give her a tour of the hangar. Remember?" Kirin waited patiently for Yume's reaction.

Yume narrowed her eyes at Kirin. "Ok, so I kind of remember her."

"Shin?"

"My memory's blurry, too." Shin replied. "Do you think she's working for Lee?"

"Isn't everybody?" Kirin asked no one in particular. She turned to Korin who remained quiet. "And you, Korin...are you working for him, too?"

Korin shook visibly. "Y-you took out the transplant. F-father doesn't know where I'm at a-anymore."

"Then why are you afraid?" Kirin asked softly.

"I'm afraid of you." Korin flicked a glance at Heero who's eyebrows were arched in a questioning gesture. If he thought Heero was scary, Kirin- his sister, frightened him more than anything...more than his failure to aide Lee.

"Little one..." Kirin said pleasantly, the gleam in her eyes becoming saddened. "Everyone is."

Heero cleared his throat. "We should be going now. Staying here any longer will work to our disadvantage."

"Heero's right." Kirin glanced at him. "As always. We'll take the guards with us. I don't want to be responsible of any more deaths. We'll move into the vents and make our way to the hangar. We'll keep a lookout for Era-Ayako, whoever she is, and in case we get lost, we'll meet at the Wall."

"What's the wall?" Quatre asked.

"The Wall is the dividing sector between here and the next section which is the Laboratory. I've practically labeled every section in this colony for purposes I knew I'd be using. We should be going now." said Kirin.

"Wait, what about the jettison mechanism?" asked Shin. She pointed to a glowing blue button on the console.

Kirin stared at the button for a long moment. The mechanism was manual meaning she'd push the button and then she'd have to physically go to the wall that that divided each sector, disconnect any wirings that lead to that sector, seal up the sector, unlock the safeguards, go back to the control room, direct the sector into the vast reaches of space, hurry and get off the sector before she'd be jettisoned off, too, go back to the walls, reconnect any wirings, and finally lock the safeguards again. That would take her a lot of time, time that she didn't have a lot of. "I changed my mind. It'd be too hard to do it now."

Shin seemed to sigh with relief. "I'll put it on idle for now."

"Good. I'm sure everyone will rest easier knowing that this sector would be jettisoned later than now." said Kirin.

Shin scowled at Kirin. "Why are you so mean?"

Kirin laughed even though the words hit her heart. "My dear, I'm not being mean, I'm being blunt and harsh. Now hurry up...Lee is watching us."

Lee's Observatory (3:48 p.m.)

"Korin...the closest resemblance to Kirin in a long while. I guess it was inevitable to lose him to her." Lee sighed and turned away from the security screens. His attention went to the young girl standing at the doorway. A smile spread on his lips. "Ah, Ayako. Back so soon?"

Ayako could only nod her head. She was terrified for reasons she knew were ridiculous. One, she was terrified of what Lee had done and eventually frightened herself on bailing out of her mission prematurely. Two, she had seen Kirin and saw the look of murder in her eyes. Never before had that very look, given to her by her wards as she revealed her true identity to them, had scared her before. Kirin was on a totally different level and it scared her. It scared her more than Lee.

Lee stepped away from the wall of screens and came towards Ayako, noting the way she shook. "I see. Kirin has done this to you, hasn't she?" Lee pulled the frightened young woman into his embrace. "It's all right. I'll make her pay for what she has done to us. To me. To you."

Kirin had done nothing to her. She was just frightened. So frightened that she needed to get away before Kirin found her out. "I-I'm sorry. I failed."

"That's quite all right." Lee whispered hoarsely, his hands wound tightly into her hair. "I've already decided on what to do with you. Don't worry, you still have your uses." He threw Ayako into a wall, hearing a bone-breaking thud. "Take her to the hall for a public execution. She's a traitor."

Several men in white suits rushed into the observatory and gathered Ayako's crumpled body. They secured her onto a flat board and rushed out, each nodding their heads in acknowledgement at Lee.

Lee smiled and turned back to the screens. Kirin and her little group were moving quickly through the vents. "Flood the vents. Make sure they take the path to the hall. I want them all to be present when I unveil Kirin's kin."


	5. The Execution

DC: Yet another one of these...I don't own any of those cute, delicious, demented, psychotic Gundam Pilots or any of the other demonic and pinkishly evil or justice oriented characters. All the *good*, *wholesome*, *innocent* characters (gag, cough) belong to me. Besides, even if you did sue me, I won't give you a damn penny!! Ha, ha, ha! I have a NICKEL! And a DIME! HA! I have fifteen cents!! Aw, crap...that means you'll sue me for fifteen cents...damn......

Enlightenment Section-ventilation shaft (4:02 p.m.)

"Are you sure we didn't pass this way?" asked Yume. "I could've sworn we did."

"Everything looks the same." said Shin. "Obviously it'll look like we've already went this way."

"We did pass this way." said Kirin. She ignored the annoyed groans and stopped at a corner. "Before you start bitching at me, want to ask me 'why' first?"

"Why are we going in circles, Kirin?" Quatre asked politely.

"Because the vents have been closed off." Kirin replied, turning and putting a hand on her hip. "We've been going in circles because I was trying to make sure I wasn't losing my sense of direction. Apparently Lee has kept us under strict watch and he wants us to go somewhere other than our desired destination."

"If the vents are closed off, wouldn't that mean our air would be cut off, too?" asked Zero. She began to fan herself. "We better not breathe too hard if that's the case..."

"That's not the problem." said Kirin. She eyed Korin who was keeping his distance from her. She glanced at Heero then continued. "Where is he directing us?"

Trowa cleared his throat and stepped forward. "I don't want to alarm anyone but does anyone else hear that?"

The shaft was quite while everyone held their breaths. They looked at one another and faintly heard the sound of rushing water rumble through the vents. 

"I don't want to seem like I'm a coward or anything..." said Duo. He glanced worriedly at the others. "But I think we should run. And I mean NOW."

Kirin nodded. "Very nice insinuation, Duo." She grabbed Korin who looked like he was about to collapse and pulled him over her shoulder. "There's only one path to follow. Don't fall behind!"

The group surged forward, the thunderous sounds of water coming fast at their heels. Thick swarms of mist licked their feet as one vent closed and another opened. Kirin stopped dead in her tracks as a vent closed in her face. She kicked it out of frustration and sidestepped to another vent that had just opened. "Down here!"

"Are you sure?" Shin cried.

"We have no choice!" Kirin shouted back. Korin's arms went around Kirin's neck. "What's wrong?"

"The path to the hall." said Korin. "He's leading you to the hall."

"Do you know what happens in the hall?"

"Anything father wants publicized." Korin replied.

"Great. Just great." Kirin stopped again just before a drop-off. There was nowhere else to go.

"Kirin!" said Duo. "Where do we go? Is it a dead end?"  
"We jump." Kirin breathed, the roaring all around them becoming unbearably loud.

"What?" asked Zero. "Where are going to jump? For all we know it might lead us outside! And if anyone has forgotten, we're in outer space!"

"We jump or we drown!" Kirin warned.

The rushing water was creating mist and dampening the air. The worried faces looked at one another and took the plunge.

Hall 4:21 p.m.

Hard. The landing was hard and almost bone-breaking if not for the over excess of bodies. Apparently they had landed on something very soft, but with the added bodies, the cushion became overused and eventually deflated. The place was dark, dark enough that they couldn't see their own hands in their faces nor tell if they were conscious or dreaming.

"Hello!" Duo called. "Is there anyone-"

"Shh!" Kirin hissed. Her hand clasped another. "Who's hand am I holding?"

"Mine." said Yume. "I think. Unless I'm holding someone else's hand."

"Korin?" Kirin's hand tightened. "Where are you?"

"I'm here." Korin's hand touched another. "I can't see anything. Even now. I can usually see well in the dark."

"So can I." Kirin mumbled. The hand in her possession finally stirred. It gripped her hand and pulled her close to a strong, warm body. "Heero?"

"It's me." Heero said gruffly. "This is the hall?"

"I suppose. I've only seen it when it's lighted up." Kirin admitted. She felt her cheeks slightly blush, being that close to Heero. She wondered, for a brief second, if she could sneak in a kiss.

"Get off me!" Zero groaned. Her face was swarmed with a mass amount of hair. She swore she ate some of it. "Duo! Get your damn braid out of my face!"

Duo squirmed. "So it's your leg I'm touching!"

"Yes, now get off!" Zero growled. "Once we get back to the ship, I'm taking a shower!"

Shin moaned softly. Apparently the fall had made her unconscious and she began to roll over Trowa who not only had her weight on him but Quatre's too.

The blonde Arab whimpered. "I think I landed on my arm. It hurts."

"Everyone," said Kirin, starting to feel a little claustrophobic, "try to untangle yourselves and slowly stand up."

"It would help if I know who I was sitting on." said Yume. She suddenly squeaked when she landed on her back again. "That was gross!"

"What?" Kirin snapped.

"I touched someone's head. It was full of gel and stuff..."

"Woman! That was MY head you were touching!" cried Wufei. 

"Well that explains it." Yume said dryly. "I swear, you put more gel in your hair than what they put in bottles!"

Trowa managed to crawl away from Shin but unfortunately bumped into Quatre and his arm. "Sorry, Quatre. Is it broken?"

"No. Just sprained, I think." replied Quatre, still carrying the hint of a whimper. "Kirin, how do we get out of here?"

"First things first...everyone untangle then stand up."

"Kirin?" said Korin. His arms hit every body in his way. He might've been scared of Kirin, but he also felt safe with her. 

Kirin's hand followed the frightened voice. It was the voice that told her he was scared without her. Her hand touched something cold and clammy. It was small and fit into the palm of her hand. "Korin."

Arms went around her waist. A relieved sigh shuddered through her body. Her other hand, however, was still occupied with Heero who swore that if he released her in the slightest, she'd be lost to him.

"Roll call." Kirin said gruffly. "I've got Heero and Korin, right?" She squeezed her hands. Her hands were squeezed in reply. She pulled Korin and Heero closer. "Yume? Shin?"

"Present." Yume called, wiping her hand on her pants. "Damn, is this superglue?"

"...I'm...awake..." Shin mumbled. She tried sitting up but a sinking feeling was building in her gut that made her feel sluggish.

"Okay. Trowa, Duo, Quatre, Wufei, Zero?"

"I'm here." Quatre said weakly. 

"So am I!" Duo cried, waving his hands in the air, like it would matter.

"I'm-Ow- here..." Trowa mumbled. "Duo, stop it, you're hitting me."

"You already know I'm here." grumbled Wufei.

Kirin felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Her spine felt as if were contorting. She didn't like the feeling and she felt that if she didn't shoot something soon, she'd go berserk.

A low, baritone laugh came from all directions. It reverberated through the room, hitting Kirin like a freight train. She knew that voice. She knew it so well that even in the darkness her vision turned red. The bloodlust was coming into in effect. It was him. It was unmistakably, absolutely him. Lee Ikuza.

Blinding white lights shone down on Kirin and her friends. Lights turned on in every crevice of the hall. Above them was a clear dome that viewed space in all its beauty. To their right was a chute that had shot them out of the shafts. All around them, in a swirling array of seats that peered down into the center, were faceless bodies, each wearing ONI's elegant uniform. Several members of ONI, sitting in the inner circle, closest to the stage, were wearing goggles, apparently for night vision.

"Clap for them. They put on such an amusing performance." said Lee.

A solitary clap was heard. Then gradually the hall erupted in applause. As fast as it happened, it stopped. A spotlight fell upon an elegant figure standing at one of the entrances. He strode towards the center, smiling, his hands in pockets. Black hair spilled over deranged, blue eyes; face lighted up with glinting white teeth.

Heero moved protectively in front of Kirin. "Lee Ikuza, I presume?"  
"Yes, Heero Yuy, I am Lee Ikuza." Lee smiled pleasantly. "A pleasure to meet you. Has Kirin told you about me?"

"Enough to know that you don't deserve to live." Heero growled.

"Heero..." Instead of trying to upstage him, Kirin buried her head in between his shoulder blades. "Please don't get involved."

"Anything that involves you, involves me, too." Heero assured her. He turned to Lee. "What do you plan on doing with us?"

"Now that would spoil everything, wouldn't it?" Lee asked. He flashed a maniacal grin in the direction of the audience. "Relax for now. You'll get to see an execution." He clapped his hands and walked backwards as two burly men dragged in a young girl shackled in chains.

"That's her!" whispered Yume. She turned to Kirin. "That's Ayako!"

Kirin had to admit that Ayako had changed since the last time she had seen her. However, if she had talked to her and eventually stared at her long enough, she'd remember who Ayako was exactly and find out that she was indeed a spy for Lee. Now she was going to be executed. Though...for what?

The floor opened up revealing two metal posts with inserts for the shackles. The men pulled Ayako's arms to the highest point of the posts, lifting her well over three feet off the floor. Her legs were tied to the bottom most posts, almost stretching her.

Lee circled Ayako's body before coming in front of Heero again. "This is Ayako Meguri. She was my spy. I say "was" because she is no longer competent enough to fulfill her duties. Why? She hesitated when she should have struck. She let all of you live and because of that...she will die."

No matter what the circumstances, Kirin wasn't going to allow Ayako to die. Like everyone else in ONI, she had followed orders, but when the moment mattered, like Kirin, she had faltered which led to ultimate downfall.

Lee's blue eyes turned on Kirin. "Do you have anything to say, Kirin?"

"I won't let you do it." Kirin replied. She shrunk deeper into Heero's back. "I won't let you."

"Then come out of your shell and stop me." Lee teased. He saw the flash of anger in her eyes. "What? What's wrong? Are you afraid something bad would happen? Do you feel that if you do stop me, you won't be able to stop yourself?"

Kirin shut her eyes. What she had done to Mike, the Elite, and to Melinda...all were done by that dark side of her that she never wanted anyone to see. She could control it, if she really tried, but once she fully let herself go...no one would be able to stop her. Not Yume, Shin, Korin...not even Heero.

Lee laughed, dark and ominously. "Bring out the Soldiers!"

The two men who had brought Ayako in, backed away, terrified. They left the stage in a rush, leaving Lee, Ayako, and Kirin's company. An automatic door opened behind Lee. A white, blinding light hindering everyone's vision. Tall figures occupied the center and slowly walked out.

They wore the familiar white uniform of ONI's highest ranking soldiers. Each one looked identical, none could be distinguished from the other. Short, silver hair and gold, emotionless eyes. They were handsome, but in a frightening way, looked like a cross from Lee and his niece Kirin.

"Oh, my God." Shin gasped. Her eyes widened as she looked at Kirin then at the young men. "That's..."

"Absolutely disgusting!" Yume cried. "What kind of sick man would do something like that?"

Lee's smile turned into a frown. "Sick man?" he repeated. "I am not sick. I am a genius! I have created a soldier with brains and brawn. These are the soldiers of the future! They can go farther, work harder, think faster, and kill numerous nations with a simple command from me. These are the Perfect Soldiers. These are my blood and Kirin's blood combined."

The stage was filled with a dozen soldiers. Each alike, each faceless, and each listening to Lee's every word. They stared at Lee, watching, waiting...mindless zombies.

"Escort our guests to their seats. Front row center...except...Kirin." Lee commanded.

The six soldiers moved forward. It took only six to place the company to the walls. Kirin was ripped from Heero's side, while Korin was roughly pushed into the wall. Wufei put up a slight fight, his head being clutched by one of the soldier's massive hand in which he was pushed face first into the hard wall. Quatre couldn't argue, his hand was immediately within a soldier's grasp, threatening to break the joint if he resisted in the slightest. Zero was almost thrown into the wall, kicking and punching the whole way. Shin tried to break free but was grabbed by the hair and forced to submit. Yume had a better chance of success but another soldier had come and forced her into a seat. Trowa didn't put up much of a fight, he thought it'd best to conserve energy. Wufei also had Trowa's philosophy, but he was swearing as he was seated and chained to his seat. Duo, however, was quite a fighter. He resisted until one of Lee's commands had caused one of the soldiers to hit Duo in the gut. Finally was Heero, who stood defensively at Kirin's side until her hand touched his cheek and her eyes told him to give up. For now.

Five soldiers surrounded Kirin and one stood in front. All six faces looked down at her, mercilessly and without the slightest flicker of emotion. Lee leaned on one of the soldiers, peering down at her as well. "Well, Kirin. I guess the time is right whether or not you can control yourself, huh?"

Kirin felt the feeling in her body begin to energize itself. It wasn't a good feeling. It was a foreboding feeling, consuming her, suffocating her, becoming the other part of her she hated. "Go. To. Hell."

"Kirin..." Lee leaned down and touched her chin. "We're already there..."

She tried jerking her head back, but her head was firmly caught in his hand. His eyes stared steadily into hers, his face coming increasingly closer. What the hell was he doing? She hadn't realized she was kissing him until she felt her mouth was eased open by something slick and warm. Disgust rolled over her. She flung her head to the side, heaving and spitting. "You disgusting bastard!"

Lee licked his lips. "Just as I have imagined. Sweet." he turned away from the circle of soldiers and turned to Heero who had witnessed everything. "Is that how she always taste like, Heero? I'm asking you because I'm sure you've had your share of kisses from her. I'd ask Mike, but she castrated him and he's licking up his wounded ego. Not that he has one anymore..."

Heero's eyes turned an icy blue, dull color. He was upset to the point of spontaneously combusting. His fists were clenched so hard they seemed white. His jaw clenched and unclenched, the muscles in his jaw were beginning to hurt. What kind of sick man would kiss his own niece? For one thing, he touched Kirin, HIS Kirin. No one touched her except him! He may be possessive, but he had good reason to be. He would protect her from men like Lee Ikuza.

"Not going to answer me?" Lee said wistfully. "I understand. You can't kiss and tell." He turned and pointed to Ayako. "Kill her...painfully."

The six soldiers moved from their circle and surrounded Ayako. Each one lifted an arm. Each one curled their hands into a fist. They each chose a different section of Ayako's incapacitated body and pulled their arms back to strike. 

They were going to beat her to death. One would surely crush her face, another would shatter her torso, two others would break her arms, and the last two would break her legs. They would beat her to a bloody pulp or until her neck snapped. Judging by the size of the soldiers, all at least six foot, one hit would be enough to knock Ayako into a coma.

Kirin had made a promise, long ago, that she would always watch over her lower classmen. She had met and for a short while, knew Ayako personally. Now, after years of separation, even as Ayako had been her enemy, the feeling of friendship was still there and she wasn't about to let Ayako be executed. No matter the circumstances...she wouldn't let Ayako die.

Lee's voice resounded in the hall. "Ayako Meguri is hereby guilty of traitorous activity. All traitors are executed. She was one of the best...now she will die like the heathen she is."

Kirin felt her temper rise to the edge. Every rational thought in her mind was drowned in the taste for blood. Once she took that small step over the edge, it would take lifetimes for her to control herself. If she was right, which at this point she wished she wasn't, the soldiers were as strong as her and as smart as Lee. If she timed it right...she could get all of them all at once.

Ayako had taken that moment to awaken. Her head throbbed mercilessly. She was sure she had a concussion. Her world spun around her. All she could see where shapes and blurs. She felt like she was stretched out, almost hanging from the ceiling. She was dead, wasn't she? She was having an out of body experience, right? A voice broke into her current thoughts. Now she remembered...she was going to be executed.

It was too late to scream when Ayako saw the fist rushing to her face. Her eyes clenched shut as she waited for the impact. Seconds later she heard murmurs of disbelief. Her eyes opened slowly and the fist that was advancing was covered by a smaller hand. She could vaguely tell the figure in front of her and the figure who's fist was ready to strike her. All she knew was that her execution was being stalled.

"Let the chaos commence..." Lee whispered. He stepped back into the shadows, allowing his creation to show his followers what he had achieved long ago.

The muscles in Kirin's arm clenched, adding strength into her hand. The fist within her palm tightened, ready to grapple with her. The look in Kirin's eyes, even if the soldier was capable of thinking, warned others that she would win. No matter the price, she would win.

She bared her teeth, her hair falling over her straining shoulders. A faint crunch was heard, the soldier's face faltered, showing a small flicker of emotion. Sweat suddenly began to bead at the soldier's forehead. His eyes flicked to Ayako then back at Kirin, caught between survival and completing his master's command. He took a step forward. Big mistake.

Kirin's hand gained a burst of strength. Her hand clenched into a fist, crushing the hand in her grasp. The soldier grunted loudly and fell to his knee, his other hand reaching towards Kirin. She caught the movement and shot her other hand out, catching the soldier by the neck. Either by pure strength or pure will, she lifted the soldier to his feet, staring at him with a deep malevolence. Rationality was no longer an option. Blood. That was all she knew, all she wanted, all she tasted. BLOOD.

The hand around the soldier's neck jerked suddenly, a loud snap echoed throughout the quieted room. The soldier crumpled to the ground, lifeless. 

Another soldier, seeing his fallen comrade, stepped forward. Kirin turned, white teeth glinting with viciousness. She jumped onto the soldier, the sheer force of her body knocking both to the ground. She sat on top of the soldier, raising her nails into the sky. In a frenzied manner she began to shred into the white material, past the thin layers of skin, and finally striking at muscles and bones, blood spraying everywhere. Her face, hair, and clothes were sprayed with blood. The soldier beneath her was convulsing and looking up at Lee with sorrowful eyes, as if a puppy that was about to be put to sleep. Big gold eyes stared until a strike to the heart calmed the body and let it rest.

Kirin slowly rose to her feet. Her tongue slipped out of her mouth, licking the blood that had splashed over her pale face. She turned to the other soldiers and beckoned to them, her smile becoming wild and deranged. 

A soldier came to her side. Their hands met in grappling stance. This soldier was intent upon avenging his brothers. As for Kirin. She didn't give a damn. Her arms began to shake due to the stress she was putting on them. It seemed she was pulling outwards, taking the soldier's arms with her own. The soldier knew this and tried to regulate the distance, pulling his own arms inward. She was going to literally rip him apart! She licked her lips again, her tongue a vivid red. The soldier was grunting and falling to his knees. Kirin in this state of mind was dangerous and incredibly strong. 

He suddenly felt his arms being stretched. His joints popped, making him gasp. He looked into Kirin's face, seeing nothing but the look of death and chaos in her eyes. He tried breaking away, knowing his death was soon upon him. He groaned, his shoulder muscles threatening to tear from the force. He threw his head back and screamed, his joints popping out of place, feeling the nerves in his body hit his brain like a hammer. Kirin's arms jerked outwards, a sick, bone-cracking sound shivered through her. She laughed as she pulled the soldier closer and moved her hands to grip his shoulders. What was done next could have only been done by her. With every cell in her body, she brought the soldier to its knees and, tightening her grip on his shoulders, began to pull apart the limbs.

The soldier screamed in agony, thrashing his head wildly to escape Kirin's vice grip. His arms were limp and useless. Tears slid down his cheeks. Lee had said they were the best. If they truly were the best, then why was he losing to this girl? His shoulder muscles gave way. His neck began to hurt. The strain in his arms was becoming an unbearable pressure. She was toying with him. She enjoyed hurting him, torturing him. He screamed again, but the sound caught in his throat. He thought he heard the tearing sound of flesh. He heard it through his ears, his mind finally registering the infliction. His head lolled backwards, looking into the clear dome above him. Space...so beautiful and so-

Kirin slowly slid her arms away from the soldier's neck. She had pulled the limbs to the point of ripping it from its sockets. She had heard the sound, too, but it was the tendons ripping away from flesh. She put this soldier quickly out of his misery, allowing him one mercy...seeing space for the last time.

She turned in a circle, her head hung low, her hair covering her face. She prowled the stage, looking for someone else she could play with. She spotted one of the other soldiers and stalked towards him. "Play with me."

The solider stepped up to the challenge. Instead of biding his time, he rushed towards Kirin and plowed her into the wall. She began laughing and with her right hand shot her appendage through the soldier's chest. Blood flooded her arm and rained onto her face. She and the soldier slid to the ground where she roughly pulled her hand out. From head to toe she was covered in blood. She looked like a demon, covered in blood with a smile plastered on her lips. Her eyes moved past Ayako and to the remaining six soldiers. Her arm came to her face, wiping off the red liquid that slid down her face and pooled at her chin. The action smeared the blood over her once pale face. She stepped forward, her hands resting at her sides. The momentum was slowly leaving her.

"Kill her." Lee ordered. He could tell that the audience was entranced. In under two minutes, Kirin had managed to kill four of the dozen soldiers he had put out on display. This was pure madness on her part. No one in their right minds could stop her.

The remaining six created a half-circle, in their sights Ayako and Kirin. Ayako, hearing the pained screams coming from the soldiers, had shut her eyes. The merciless throbbing in her head, added with the screaming, had made her dizzy and eventually led her in and out of consciousness. Now she was conscious, only hearing those two words. "Kill her."

Kirin threw her head back and laughed, her silver hair, streaked with blood, was flailing in all directions. She settled again and licked her lips again. Six to one. She'd had better odds fighting mobile dolls, but this was the Angel of Chaos...she'd handle it.

Three on one side, three on the other. They were going to try and overpower her all at once. Better now than later. 

Kirin raised her arms and gestured to the soldiers. A blatant and open challenge. She was arrogant and terrifying. They faltered and looked at Lee who nodded his head. In another second, they advanced, death on their minds.

"Let the chaos commence..." Kirin cried. She move too fast to be called a blur. She seemed to disappear into thin air. Three of the soldiers fell to their knees, blood flowing down their necks. In another moment, their heads were decapitated, rolling onto the stage and down to the feet of Lee's captives.

"Kirin, stop it!" Shin cried. Tears streaked her face. Kirin had told her once that there was a side of her that was dark and irrational. She had told her that she could control that side of her for so long until all sane thoughts were drenched in blood. She had promised her and Yume that they would never see that side of her. And now...

"That won't be enough, Shin." Lee said pleasantly. "She's too far gone. You'd have to kill her to make her stop. This is the Perfect Soldier. My Perfect Soldier. The soldier that keeps on going until its own goals are reached. However, when Kirin was a baby, I helped her with that particular goal. She'll kill anything and everything in her path...those that have hurt her, humiliated her, angered her...anyone that she deems unworthy of life. She brings Chaos wherever she goes."

"Then why hasn't she killed you, yet?" Yume demanded. "You should've been the first one on her hit list!"

Kirin suddenly appeared behind Ayako. Her eyes held a peaceful look on them, petting Ayako's hair like a kitten. She seemed to be speaking to her softly, probably reassuring her. Her eyes flicked to the captives then to Lee. She began growling.

"She can't. I've went through every precaution of creating a soldier like herself. There's a certain little chip in her that stops her from trying to hurt me. Sure she'll try to use a gun, but that little chip will go off in her and she'll receive excruciating pain until all thoughts of hurting me are gone. Incredibly isn't it? I just can't say for the rest of you..."

"She'd never hurt us!" Quatre cried.

"Can you be so sure?" Lee laughed. He turned to Kirin. "How are you feeling, Kirin? You have three more you have to deal with before you can come after me."

The three remaining soldiers came behind Kirin. She turned and smiled. She looked perfectly fine, like her normal self. Her eyes, however, were covered by her silver hair, obstructing the golden orbs. She took only a step forward. The next instant, two of the soldier's heads were crushed together, twitching until both fell onto their sides. Blood oozed from the smashed faces, spilling over the stage and pooling on the carpet. She turned to the last soldier who circled around Ayako, putting distance between them.

"Don't run." Kirin sighed. "It just postpones the inevitable."

The soldier ducked down only to be thrown into the wall, nearest Lee. Lee took a step back and watched with interest as Kirin stepped around Ayako. She released the young spy from her confinements and set her aside, away from the carnage. She turned to the soldier and to Lee. She stepped forward, looking calm and exhausted. Her eyes flicked to the soldier who remained on the floor. She had thrown him hard enough that hitting the wall had rendered him unconscious.

"What are you going to do now, Kirin?" Lee asked. "Finish what you started."

Kirin eyed Lee but walked past him. Her attention was going straight to the soldier. She was going to finish off what she started. And after that, she was going to get her friends out of there and blow up ONI. Of course, when she blew up ONI, Lee would still be in it and she wouldn't have to bother with that chip embedded in her body.

She neared the soldier and kicked his foot. The soldier jerked and sat up, his eyes trying to focus on her. He began to back up, having the better sense to run than fight. Her foot crushed his leg, pinning him in his place. Her hair floated about her face as she kneeled down, almost straddling the soldier's legs. "How would you like to die?"

Purely out of instinct, the soldier pulled his fist back and struck Kirin hard across the face. With her head still turned, a streak of blood emerged from the corner of Kirin's mouth. Her eyes turned back to the soldier, eyes darkened with anger. 

She moved her body higher on the soldier's torso, pinning his arms to his sides. Her hands reached around to grasp the silver tresses and lifted it up to her face. "You have sealed your fate." Kirin whispered. She thrust the head onto the floor, a crack could be clearly heard throughout the hall. She raised the head again, see blood spurt from the nose and mouth. The head impacted the floor again, the body going through convulsing jerks. Again and again, the head slammed into the hardened floor, blood gushing from the head; nose, mouth, eyes, and ears. The body was limp, death washing over the body. 

But Kirin continued. The head had literally fell apart in her hands. Pieces of the soldier's skull was breaking apart. Kirin screamed as the head smashed into bloody pieces. She leaned over the body, her breathing labored and heavy. Her hands were clenched at her sides, her hair falling over her face.

"Well done, Kirin." Lee began clapping. He looked at the audience. "Congratulate her! She's managed to defeat twelve of my best soldiers! She is truly remarkable. No one can reach her level of perfection. Beauty, smarts, strength...the embodiment of every soldier in the universe."

Sanity overpower chaos. She emerged back into herself. The phase of bloodlust was gone. She was sitting on something. Someone. Her eyes cleared and she saw the crumpled face and the blood. Her hands came to her own face but they, too, were decorated with blood. Vague. Everything she had done in the last few minutes had been vague. She knew she was in a haze, but she couldn't clearly recall what she had been doing. She had said some words, but they, too, were vague. She lifted her head, feeling hundred of pairs of eyes on her. Her hands touched her face. Blood. Everything around her was drenched in blood.

"I'll tell you a secret, Kirin."

Kirin spun around, face to face with Lee. He kneeled down next to her, running a hand through her hair. "Do you know Korin?"

Kirin glanced around the stage. Bodies were piled everywhere. A few were decapitated. Other's were laying in a pool of their own blood. She had done this. That dark side of her had fully emerged and she had done the unthinkable. She backed away from Lee, away from the body, until her back was to the wall. Again, there was a body there, too, a hole in his torso, his face full of pain and terror. She shook her head and drew up her knees to her body.

"Korin is a product of you and me." Lee replied. He stood and pointed to Korin. The two soldiers that had brought in Ayako had come back and removed Korin from his restraints. "Did you really think we were giving you a check up when you came back from missions?"

Kirin looked up from her bloodied hands and stared at Lee. What was he saying? She had always thought that her uncle was deranged and crazy but if he did what she thought he did...

"Korin is five years old." Lee continued. "I believe your biological clock started just about the time you were twelve, thirteen, right?"

Kirin felt her stomach turn over. Once. Twice. Her head was hurting. Her body. Her heart. Her soul. Her arms circled her knees and she began rocking back and forth. Tears slid down her cheeks. The throbbing in her head centered down to the base of her spine. She was going to crush herself to death.

"Well," Lee said pleasantly. "Let's just say I helped out the process of recreation. Korin isn't one of my creations. He was naturally born. He wasn't enhanced. He's grown up in this exact colony for five years. The reason you haven't seen him is because I've hidden him well. He's very dear to me...like you. Do you want to know the relationship we have with him?"

Kirin knew that if she was told this information, she'd go ballistic. She'd never forgive Lee for what he had done to her. To him. To everyone she knew. Her eyes traveled to Korin who was being place onto the posts where Ayako had been. Where was Ayako? How had she gotten free? Did she have anything to do with it? She couldn't remember at the moment.

Lee ran a hand through Korin's silver hair. "You know, if you look closely, he'll resemble me and he'll resemble you. Well, that aspect is blatantly clear." he leaned next to Korin and kissed the child's head. "He's my son. No- excuse me...I mean he's your son and my nephew. And he's my son and your cousin. We're all a family, you see. Korin is our child."

Kirin felt revulsion rise up within her. Korin was a product of herself and Lee? "You sick bastard!"

"Kirin, my angel...don't talk to me like that in front of our son. It's not good manners." said Lee, ruffling Korin's hair. "Besides, we can always try again. Korin has disappointed me."

"Father?" Korin looked at Lee. "I did nothing wrong!"

"Yes you did, Korin." Lee leaned close and grabbed the boy's chin. "You chose her over me. You chose your mother instead of your father. After all I have done for you? This is how you repay me?"

"I'm sorry father! I didn't know she was my mother! I thought she was my sister!" Korin cried.

"You thought. You 'assumed.' That was two mistakes in itself. And the third...you chose her." Lee shook his head. "Ayako was just a ploy. She's done her job well. Far better than you. She'll live another day while you will be executed."

"You're going to execute him?" asked Kirin. She found her throat was raw. Had she been screaming, too? "If it's anyone, it should be me!" She couldn't help herself. She realized too late of what she asked. She would betray Heero if she died that day.

"No. I still need you. Korin...he's expendable." Lee nodded to the two men.

"No!" Kirin screamed. She rose to her feet and advanced on Lee.

Something whirred behind her, but she didn't think it mattered. A large spike shot out from a small crevice, inserting itself into Kirin's back and protruding from the front. Gold eyes widened as the pain began to register into her mind. She choked back a sob and looked down at the bloodied, metal tip. It struck out of her right side, five inches out of her stomach.

"Don't worry, it didn't hit any vital organs. It's just there so you don't move. I don't think you'd want to miss this." Lee replied. He nodded again to the two men.

The two men removed pistols from their holsters. They went around Korin and positioned the guns behind the young boy's head. They looked at Lee and waited for confirmation. 

"Kirin...I've always wondered if you'd be a good mother. With the time you had with Korin...were you?" Lee leaned next to Kirin, closely. "You should have seen him when he was a baby. He looked exactly like you. Curious, gold eyes. A mass of silver hair. I'm sure you would have loved him."

"You wouldn't..." Kirin gasped. "Not your own son. Your flesh and blood."

"I can and will." Lee replied. "I can't wait for the day when I can mount you and breed you. It would be a wonderful experience, wouldn't it?"

Kirin felt the blood in her mouth. She gathered the spit and blood into her mouth and struck Lee's face. "Don't you dare touch me you sick bastard."

Lee's face turned into a snarl. "Do you think it'll be any different when Heero Yuy mounts you, you little slut? What about Mike? He's had his way with you ever since you were sixteen! Don't think I'll be gentle on you just because you're my niece."

Kirin's hand swiped out at Lee. "I'll kill you! I swear to God I'll kill you!"

Lee's face turned dark. "Kill him."

Two shots cut off Kirin's next words. Two shots rang throughout the hall. Two shots that ended a life and condemned another.

Kirin's eyes went to the small body that now hung limply between two metal posts. Tears flooded her vision, ran down her cheeks, hot and angry. A scream filled the hair, continuing until the voice faltered and broke. Sobs filled the hall, gut-wrenching and heart-felt. It was she who was screaming. She collapsed onto the spike. Not even the pain could fill her mind. The son she never knew was dead. The son, that was so much like her, so much like her uncle, had been executed for what reason? The son...whom she would have been proud to call her own, to raise with her friends and with Heero...dead.

She couldn't do anything anymore. She heard the shuffling of feet, the murmurs of satisfaction and the few of remorse. She heard the shackles of her friends being removed, heard the whispers of grievance. 

The metal spike slid from her body, slowly and painfully. Her body fell to the ground without resistance. Her energy was drained. Mentally, physically, emotionally. Her mind had turned into a blank. No thoughts, no feelings...emptiness.

"Kirin."

She couldn't distinguish who was saying her name. Everything melded into one. Arms slid around her; warm, strong, reassuring. Her name echoed in her ears. It sounded hollow and faraway. She moved her head slightly, felt the body pull her closer. Tears flowed freely from her face, sliding down onto the body that was so close to hers. Her face tried to meet the other. 

"I'll take care of you."

The voice. Full of emotion? It wasn't like him at all. But that meant...he would be true to his word. His body was suddenly jerked away from her. She felt an argument coming on. However, no one said anything after a moment. Her body was lifted into the air and placed onto something firm, yet comfortable. Faces looked down at her, all blurred into one. White lights shone over head as well as the clear dome that viewed outer space.

Her eyes closed, the pain in her side returning at a fast rate. She heard the voices again. She didn't care. All she wanted to do was sleep. A hand clasped hers, squeezing tightly. It wasn't going to let her go. She almost smiled. She knew now the truth of the words. He was talking to her, knowing that once she was better she would return to him.

"Kirin. I'll take care of you. Don't leave me."


End file.
